Through the Darkness Falling
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE Returning to Minbar is anything but peaceful. MarcusNeroon Sequel to Journey Of Love
1. Default Chapter

Through The Darkness Falling 1/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
(Begins 10 Days after JoL ended)  
  
Returning From Paradise  
  
As the Ingata made orbit around Minbar, I was anxiously waiting to see Delenn for the first time since the wedding. For the first time in a long time I was happy and content with my life, but I was concerned that Delenn would disapprove of my choices in regards to Neroon.   
  
I wasn't quite sure how I would react if that were to happen because, no matter that I have spent my latter adult years serving the Rangers, it had become obvious to me in the last few weeks just how much Neroon means to me. Although our bonding was a surprise and our courtship, if indeed you can call it that, was a tad unorthodox, I wouldn't trade it in for the world.   
  
Even before Neroon and I left for Protaterra 3, I knew that I loved him, but the time we've spent together since then has cemented my absolute devotion to him. Of course that doesn't mean I haven't taken the opportunity when it arises to knock him down a peg or three, but I love him faults and all.   
  
For the last ten days, we have been simply enjoying the novelty of spending time together without any danger hanging over our heads. You'd be surprised how relaxing it is not to be on guard 24/7. We both felt comfortable to express our newly acknowledged love for each other without worrying about anyone's disapproval. Needless to say things progressed rapidly once we were alone. Even ten days later I couldn't help blushing when I thought about our first night together. Neroon always gives me a sly smile every time I do, which usually causes me to loose my temper.  
  
The Ingata landed on the temple grounds where the Rite of Ascension took place early that morning. Once we disembarked from the ship arm-in-arm, an aide was sent to accompany us to the meeting room where Delenn was waiting.   
  
When Neroon sent an automated message to Delenn suggesting we meet in the temple, he thought it would be a good idea to discuss the situation on neutral ground. So rather than meet at his, and now our, home in Ar'dah'tre, one of the centers of the Minbari Warrior Caste, he suggested the temple where hopefully Delenn would feel more at ease. It was a mark of how nervous Neroon truly was because, although I am the only one who would probably notice, he was fingering his cape as he strode down the hallway. Neroon isn't one for needless movement, let alone fidgeting, so he was obviously concerned about Delenn's reaction.  
  
We entered the meeting room at the end of the hallway to find both Delenn and Lennier sitting in the room, their heads together deep in conversation. As the aide closed the door behind us, they both noticed our presence in the room. Standing up to greet us, I noticed the stiff way Delenn held herself as she gracefully walked across the intervening distance between us. Frankly both Neroon and Delenn looked constipated, so needless to say the tension in the room was off the scale. Once Delenn was standing in front of Neroon and myself we both bowed to her in respect.  
  
"Entil'zha." Neroon acknowledged. "I am gratified you could be here today."  
  
Delenn stared hard at Neroon for a few seconds in silence before she bowed back in a jerky movement, unlike her usual graceful cadence.   
  
"It was good of you to remember to inform me at all, Satai Neroon." Delenn answered in a softly accusing voice. As she bowed to him, never taking her burning gaze off him. "I did not realize I was difficult to get a hold of. Perhaps I should make myself more accessible to my Rangers in the future."  
  
"Delenn." I interrupted looking quite worried, hearing her bitter response to Neroon. I hastily tried to explain. "I would have informed you sooner, but I'm afraid it was a surprise to me as well."  
  
"I understand, Marcus." Delenn said softly, relaxing her hostile stance as she took my hands in hers and gave them a supportive squeeze. Before I could respond further she pulled me into her arms for an impromptu hug. "So I assume congratulations are in order."  
  
As Delenn released me from her embrace and Lennier stepped forward to offer me congratulations as well, I couldn't help but notice the look Delenn leveled at Neroon. This discussion was still far from over, although my stomach unknotted slightly at the prospect of at least having Delenn's approval of our bonding. 


	2. The Compromise

Through The Darkness Falling 2/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Authors note #2: Hey sorry about the gap between stories, but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to remotely intimate scenes of any kind… so c'est la vi. If anyone wants to write out their honeymoon week feel free. I would love to read it.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Compromise  
  
"Marcus did not know about your intentions ahead of time, but the fact remains that the Rite is very ritualistic. You must have had this planned days ahead of time. In those intermitting days, you could not find the time to inform me at the least?' Delenn asked after we all sat down at the conference table.  
  
"Quite frankly Entil'zha, I did not think it was any of your concern." Neroon answered calmly looking Delenn in the eye. "This is our personal life not a matter of politics."  
  
"I never took you for naïve Neroon." Delenn commented coldly. "You know perfectly well the possible repercussions of a Minbari leader bonding to an Anla'shoc. Disregarding the fact that Marcus is human, as I have no cause to judge, you know the problems between the Warrior Caste and the Ranger's. It has been going on for many years."  
  
"True." Neroon acknowledged. "But do you not think our union will help bring an end to the conflict?"  
  
"Perhaps." Delenn murmured thoughtfully. "But you are not going to make him a simple consort in your image."  
  
"I would not-"  
  
"He is still Anla'shoc." Delenn interrupted. "And as such has duties to perform."  
  
"I would not interfere with his duties, within reason of course." Neroon assured her.  
  
During all of this squabbling I was getting more and more frustrated, glancing toward Lennier he looked like he sympathized. They continued to discuss my future like I wasn't even in the room. Eventually I had had enough of their personal hostilities.  
  
"First off, Neroon you have no say in my duties to Delenn. I am Anla'shoc, just as you are Satai. I would not presume to interfere in your duties and I would like the same respect." I practically growled at the stubborn Minbari sitting next to me. "Secondly, Delenn my place is by Neroon's side. If you need me for missions I will continue to serve you in any capacity I can, but don't make this into a pissing contest because I promise you you'll lose."  
  
Although I spoke quietly I got my point forcefully across to both of them. Delenn looked like I had punched her in the stomach and Neroon looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. I felt terrible for talking to Delenn like that, but I needed her to understand my position. Neroon on the other hand, needed a good kick in the balls to get him back under control. Even under the best of circumstances these two combine like oil and water, so this sniping at each other wasn't helping anyone.  
  
"Delenn, you know I would protect you with my life, and death, and I will continue to do so." I added softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "But I will not choose between the two most important people in my life, not even for you."  
  
I continued to watch her as she processed my words. Finally she looked at me with tears in her eyes and held my hand securely in her own.  
  
"I am sorry, Marcus. I was angry at not being consulted." Delenn explained. "I hope you know me better than to think I would make you choose between us."  
  
"Of course, Delenn." I answered, letting a crooked smile grace my face. I was rewarded with a warm smile in return.  
  
"Good." Delenn sighed. "I suppose I will need a new liaison for the Satai anyway. An Anla'shoc in that position is politically advantageous if nothing else."  
  
"So you're okay with this?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"I will learn to deal with the situation, although I would have chose differently had I the option." Delenn answered. "However, I want you to be happy, and for some unfathomable reason Neroon seems to make you happy."  
  
"Thank you, Entil'zha." Neroon said sincerely, reaching out a hand to Delenn. I did not think she would reciprocate but Delenn surprised me when she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Take care of him." Delenn ordered harshly keeping a strong grasp on Neroon's hand.   
  
"I will." Neroon responded simply though wholeheartedly. "I give you my word." 


	3. Working Together?

Through The Darkness Falling 3/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Authors note #2: Hey sorry about the gap between stories, but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to remotely intimate scenes of any kind… so c'est la vi. If anyone wants to write out their honeymoon week feel free. I would love to read it.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Working Together?  
  
The meeting with Delenn lasted about an hour more, during which time we discussed the particulars of my new post. Lennier and Delenn retired to their quarters after much finagling on my part.   
  
It was decided that since I was now an Alit in my own right, that I would have the respect of most of the older Minbari. If I could use my newfound influence to help bridge the gap between us, then that would leave Neroon to speak to the younger ones.   
  
We figured that since the incident with Shakiri I had already met most of the leaders in the Warrior Caste so all I would need to do was convince them of my right to be among them. Although a few respected me, most just tolerated my presence during the Rite of Ascension. Although most of them decided I was harmless, after I married Neroon their view of me changed dramatically.   
  
Since Shakiri had been disgraced among his own followers and Delenn appointed Neroon Satai much of the discord between the Religious and Warrior Caste had calmed. There were still a few who remained unhappy with the direction of the Minbari government, most simply wanted the disagreements settled and to go back to the peace of years before.   
  
If Delenn and Neroon could only put their personal differences aside they could do great things together. I told Neroon as much later that afternoon as we were strolling the grounds.  
  
"Such as what?" Neroon asked incredulously. "I do not know what more you can expect from me. I was civil to her and we even managed to get her approval of our union."  
  
"True." I acknowledged. "But imagine the good you could do for Minbar if you combined your efforts. Between the two of you, the influence you have is huge. If you actually communicate and keep each other informed, rather than simply speaking only when necessary, you could begin to reunite your people under both of your leadership."  
  
"Perhaps." Neroon answered rather grumpily.  
  
"Think of it this way," I continued. "You'll have to deal with Delenn often anyway, so you might as well make the most of it."  
  
"Enough Marcus!" Neroon growled chucking me on the back of my head in exasperation.  
  
"Geez, no need to bite my head off." I mumbled, pouting sulkily at my life mate.  
  
"Need I remind you what happened the last time you started pouting at me like that?" Neroon asked mischievously.  
  
"Don't try to distract me." I squeaked turning bright red picturing the romantic interlude he was alluding to. [Mmmm. Neroon in the hot spring with water cascading off his bare chest. Yum!]  
  
I shook my head trying to get my thoughts back on track, although images of Neroon hip deep in steaming water stalking me through the hot spring weren't easily dispelled.  
  
"I would not do such a thing." Neroon told me looking serious except for the merriment in his twinkling eyes.  
  
"Bah." I smirked giving Neroon a quick peck on the lips. "At least think about it, okay?"  
  
"I will consider it." Neroon answered while placing an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "Now why don't we head back to the temple, I am sure the others are getting restless by now."  
  
"Sure, but try not to kill each other, huh?" I said looking worried at Neroon's sudden acquiescence, which was quite out of character for the stubborn Minbari.  
  
"As you well know Marcus, Minbari do not kill other Minbari." Neroon smirked.  
  
"Sure, is that the only reason you've kept your cool so far?" I asked.  
  
"'Kept my cool?'"  
  
"Didn't loose your temper." I explained.  
  
"Oh, no that was because I didn't want to alienate Delenn." Neroon explained looking anywhere but at my face.  
  
"Since when have you cared about what Delenn thinks of you?" I asked curiously since I knew of their longstanding friction.  
  
"Only since she is obviously important to you."  
  
"Aww… You big softie." I smiled giving him an affectionate hug.  
  
Neroon merely snorted derisively as he led me inside the temple his arm still around my waist. 


	4. The Hall of Warriors

Through The Darkness Falling 4/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Authors note #2: Hey sorry about the gap between stories, but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to remotely intimate scenes of any kind… so c'est la vi. If anyone wants to write out their honeymoon week feel free. I would love to read it.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
The Hall of Warriors  
  
The next morning I convinced both Delenn and Neroon to go to the Hall of Warriors. Basically it's like the senate on Earth, representatives from all the clans convene there once a week to discuss issues affecting the Warrior Caste and all of Minbar. It is located near Neroon's residence in Ar'dah'tre just a few minutes away. I told Delenn that she should accompany Neroon and I to the Hall to show her support of Neroon, as well as our bonding. When I put it in that manner she quickly agreed. Neroon I simply bribed.   
  
As the two of them entered together followed by Lennier and myself we caused quite a stir. The council was not expecting either Neroon or myself for at least a week, let alone the Entil'zha. They attendants were falling over themselves to great us, before we even got to the meeting chambers where the rest of the clans were convening.  
  
"Quite an entrance." I commented as we entered the chambers. The other Minbari stood and bowed upon our entry. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Conceit doesn't suit you, Marcus." Neroon commented under his breath.  
  
"Sure it does."  
  
"Hmph." Neroon answered before his attention was drawn to the gathered council where Delenn had begun talking. Since I had had a similar discussion with her last night about working with Neroon I could only hope that Neroon would agree with the concept rather that rebel.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all, mostly for the first time. I understand that many of you have concerns about having a member of the religious caste lead you. I hope to allay your fears by appointing Satai Neroon as my second in command. I think that with the combined knowledge and experience of the Warrior Caste as well as the Anla'shoc both Neroon and his bondmate will help me to lead Minbar into a time of peace and prosperity that we haven't had since the Earth-Minbari War."   
  
There was a bit of whispering between the Warriors causing Delenn to pause waiting for them to quiet down.  
  
"I will need the support of this council in the future if we are going to heal Minbar. All three Castes must be consulted if we are to bring back the balance between castes in years past."  
  
I waited with baited breath as the clan leaders looked to Neroon for guidance. I saw Malinar in the room as well, but he was looking at Delenn seemingly trying to gauge her sincerity. Neroon gazed around the room until he came back to both Delenn and I standing at his side. He looked pissed off at not being consulted, but he was considering all that Delenn had said since entering the Hall of Warriors.  
  
"Of course we will support you, Entil'zha. Anything that is ours to give is yours." Neroon humbly answered. [Or at least humbly for him.] He bowed to Delenn dramatically, before the rest of the room followed suit.   
  
"I am deeply humbled and moved by your support of me, Neroon." Delenn said quietly, causing all those in attendance to hold their breath in anticipation of Neroon's response, for all knew of the enmity between these two particular Minbari.  
  
"I could do no less for my people, Delenn." Neroon assured her, using her given name as she had done. He also made it quite clear that he was doing this for his people not for her.  
  
She merely bowed her head in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to the rest of the assembled men.  
  
Right before Neroon stepped toward the council he turned back to me and placed a warning hand on my arm. "We will speak of this later." Neroon growled at me in displeasure.  
  
I had to swallow the lump in my throat to answer and even then my voice came out hoarse.  
  
"Of course." [I can hardly wait.]  
  
I inclined my head gesturing toward the council, reminding him where his attention should be focused. He merely put an arm out and I linked mine through it as we strode to the center of the gathering looking perfectly in sync when we were anything but. 


	5. Perfidy

Through The Darkness Falling 5/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Authors note #2: Sorry for the wait between parts, but real life has gotten in the way. Hopefully I will be able to continue updating regularly. Thanks for the support. Enjoy.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Perfidy  
  
Neroon played the room like the accomplished diplomat I knew him to be, graciously accepting congratulations on his new position, while keeping his emotions to himself for the most part. Delenn was doing much the same; although while Delenn's thoughts were a blank to me, I could tell that Neroon's anger was on a slow boil.   
  
While I understood why he was angry with me, I wouldn't let him question my loyalty to him, like he was most likely apt to. The timing of these events was poor however, and the newness of our bonding would only cause further problems I was sure.   
  
If Neroon weren't so bloody stubborn when it came to anything regarding Delenn he would have welcomed an alliance. Convincing him of that fact will prove to be difficult, especially when he gets in his 'impregnable warrior' mode.  
  
"Let us depart." Neroon spoke directly in my ear causing a small shiver in response. He had a tight grip on my upper arm as we exited the hall, as if fearing I would try to run from him. [Not bloody likely!]  
  
"Of course." I responded somewhat distractedly as I followed Delenn and her entourage out of the room.  
  
We all walked in silence until we entered Neroon's estate and made our way to his private gardens. There we could be sure that we would get the necessary privacy. There was only one entrance into the stone garden and an impregnable courtyard surrounded the rest of the area.   
  
I hadn't seen this particular part of his estate before and if the reason we were here now wasn't so severe, I would have marveled at the scenery more openly. Instead I cast covert glances at the lake and plant-life surrounding us, until both Delenn and Lennier were settled on a bench leaving Neroon and myself standing near each other.  
  
Neroon started pacing back and forth in front of us and was cursing under his breath in an effort to control his temper. Lennier and I shared a quick look of apprehension before bringing our attention back to the formidable Minbari in front of us. Finally Neroon calmed down slightly and faced our way. He still looked furious but no longer murderous.  
  
"I can understand why you would do something like this Delenn, after all by allying myself with you, you now have control over an unknown quantity of Minbari, namely myself and my supporters. By publicly supporting you I am honor-bound to keep my word." Neroon growled at Delenn, whose only response was to incline her head in agreement. "Although you would also forfeit much of your power internally, which you well know."  
  
"But you," Neroon continued, looking disgustedly in my direction. "That you would go to these lengths to manipulate me, just to ensure an alliance with the Entil'zha."  
  
"What are you-" I started to ask, confused at the level of Neroon's anger at the situation.   
  
"You live for the One and die for the One, but I was unaware you also whore yourself for the One." Neroon snarled, stalking forward, thereby backing my up until my back hit a nearby tree.   
  
I vaguely heard both Delenn and Lennier gasp in surprise and outrage but I was stunned that I merely stared at Neroon's furious countenance. It took me a few long moments to understand the implications of what Neroon just accused me, and even then I didn't know whether to beat his skull in with my bare hands or break down crying at his feet. Instead I furiously side stepped him and walked toward the exit, quickly followed by Delenn and Lennier. Before I could get there however Neroon caught up with me and stepped in front of my path. He kept a restraining hand on my arm to keep me in place, his face impassive as he stared at me. His grip was surprisingly gentle, but I did not notice this as I pulled myself from his grip.   
  
"Whether this whole bonding was subterfuge you are still my mate." Neroon continued softly looking at me with an expression I couldn't begin to name on his face. He took a small step towards me, following when I stepped away.   
  
"Are you planning on stopping me from leaving, Neroon?" I growled angrily barely keeping the suspicious shaking from my body.  
  
"We need to discuss this." Neroon started resolutely. I merely continued to glare at his implacable face.  
  
I snarled at him irately as he took a step closer and in a jerky movement extended my pike so that it was between the advancing Minbari and myself.  
  
"I believe all that has needed to be said has been, now move out of my way." I hissed through clenched teeth, as Delenn and Lennier stood indecisively at my back.  
  
"Will you really use that on me, Marcus?" Neroon asked sadly. I could barely keep my raging emotions in check as I looked at the man I loved. My grip tightened on my denn'bok warningly. If I didn't get away from Neroon as soon as possible I was afraid I would do something untenable.  
  
"Only if you make me." I answered softly, ruthlessly keeping my face a blank mask, as I stared at him through anguished eyes.  
  
Neroon continued to stare at me for a few charged moments before he bowed his head and silently moved aside, leaving a clear path for me to exit. I strode forward towards the exit without looking back ignoring the tears in my eyes, as I practically marched from the garden. Without looking back I left the estate, that I had come to call home over the last few days followed closely by Delenn and Lennier, who kept giving me concerned looks. Had I looked back I would have seen Neroon's normally proud figure, slumped in defeat watching me desolately as I left. 


	6. Pride and Stubbornness

Through The Darkness Falling 6/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Pride and Stubbornness  
  
I had been walking quickly for ten minutes by the time I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I am sure seeing a human storming down various streets followed closely by the Entil'zha and her aide caused quite a reaction to the Minbari that saw it. I ignored the greetings coming from many directions aimed at both Delenn and myself and continued to walk aimlessly through Ar'dah'tre.   
  
Keeping my composure proved to be difficult when all I wanted to do was find somewhere quiet and scream until my throat was hoarse. When I stopped to look at my surroundings, Delenn took the opportunity to lead me by the arm and walked us into the center of commerce for Ar'dah'tre. As Delenn led me through the marketplace, she tried to speak to me about Neroon's outburst.  
  
"Marcus, I am sure that Neroon did not mean to say what he did." Delenn tried to reassure me in her soft-spoken way. "He was simply hurt that we had manipulated him the way we did."  
  
[I must look worse than I feel if Delenn has appointed herself Neroon's champion. If I wasn't so miserable I am sure that that thought would be enough to amuse me for days.]  
  
"He meant every word." I answered tersely, looking inconsolably around the storefronts. "And he wouldn't be wrong, not really."  
  
"We both know you are in love with Neroon." Lennier interrupted harshly, of as harshly as Lennier is able. "You would never marry someone out of a misplaced sense of duty."  
  
"Of course not!" I agreed whole-heartedly. "Now if only that prat would realize it." I said mumbling under my breath. "I am not talking about that however."  
  
"Then what?" Delenn asked curiously.  
  
"I did intentionally manipulate him, whether my intentions were noble of not, that is no excuse. I should never have done it."  
  
"Whether or not that is the case, you did not act alone, and we must each move on and accept events we cannot change. The fact remains that we must deal with the consequences of our actions." Delenn acknowledged. "Even though you are justifiably angry at both Neroon and yourself, you must return to his estate before this situation becomes irredeemable.  
  
"I cannot, especially after what he thinks of me." I answered, shocked at the very suggestion that I put myself back into a situation with someone who looks upon me as a whore. The idea of going back to Neroon's home was not a pleasant prospect. I had very little notion of where Neroon and I stood, and for the present at least had no desire to find out.   
  
"Marcus, think this through." Lennier added gently, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are bonded to Neroon, a lifelong commitment. You cannot simply walk away from that."  
  
I was about to respond that I very well could do just that, if only to spite the bugger, when Delenn spoke before I got the chance.  
  
"Besides the fact that you are in love with each other-"  
  
"How do you know?" I asked abruptly, interrupting Delenn in the process in my incredulity. "Someone who was in love with me wouldn't have accused me of… what he did."  
  
"Perhaps." Delenn acknowledged. "However he though that you had betrayed his trust in a most heinous way. He lashed out at you in his anger, trying to hurt you as you hurt him."  
  
"That's no excuse, and I think he believes what he said to be true." I answered sulkily, glaring off into the distance.  
  
"Somehow I think once he calms down he will realize he was in error. It is, after all, obvious to anyone who bothers to look that you two care deeply for each other. Frankly, the only reason I gave my blessing to this bonding so readily was because Neroon obviously made you happy." Delenn explained seriously. "You have had precious little happiness in your life Marcus. Will you throw it away so easily once you have found it?"  
  
"It is somewhat more complicated that that." I groused, angry with myself for even listening to her.  
  
"Only as complicated as you make it." Delenn retorted softly. "I am not saying if will be easy, but you two are the most stubborn men I have ever met. Between the two of you, I am sure you will eventually work it out. Besides, if you cannot take the first step for yourself, think of Minbar."  
  
"Delenn." I said warningly, not in the mood for her to turn diplomat and convince me reconciliation with Neroon was in the best interests on Minbar.  
  
"Hush Marcus, and let me speak." Delenn ordered looking thoughtful. "You will still need to work together regardless, whether you are living together or not. If you stay in Neroon's home, his servants will guard the secret and it will be easier to keep up pretenses with the other Minbari. I am not saying that you need to make up, but working together in such close quarters will give each of you the time to cool off and think things through while still seeing each other daily. Events will most likely work themselves out in time."  
  
I thought over what she said and was forced to agree with her assessment of the situation. Although I wasn't convinced Neroon and I would ever 'kiss and make up' her solution did seem in the best interests of all involved.  
  
"Alright, I will try it your way, but for Neroon's sake let's hope he doesn't aggravate me more than he's already done. I won't be held responsible for my actions if he angers me further." 


	7. Cold Return

Through The Darkness Falling 7/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Cold Return  
  
  
  
I entered the estate an hour and eleven minutes after I had left it, looking for all the world as if I had just gotten back from taking an afternoon stroll through town. Which I suppose could be an accurate statement as far as it goes. As I entered the main chamber on the bottom floor, I was surprised to see both Shamar and Maiko present, talking softly with Neroon's servant, Kobarak. I hadn't seen either of them since my honeymoon a little over two weeks ago. They both looked distressed about something that Kobarak was telling them.  
  
They happened to notice Delenn, Lennier and myself after a few seconds when Shamar happened to look up from his conversation. Once they all became aware that I was in the room the two Minbari had vastly different reaction.  
  
"Thank Valen, for bringing you back to us Marcus." Shamar exclaimed looking quite relieved, while Maiko looked rather murderous.  
  
"You deceitful dishonorable… Human!" Maiko hissed menacingly, advancing toward me looking as if I was a disgusting beast.   
  
"Excuse me, Maiko, but quite frankly you have no idea what you are talking about." I said calmly, keeping a tight reign on my temper. "This has nothing to do with you, so kindly mind your own business."  
  
"My business is the Satai's well-being, not that you would know anything about that, you power-hungry slut!" Sneered Maiko looking at me with utter loathing.  
  
"Whom the bloody hell do you think you are talking to?" I bellowed advancing on Maiko in a fury. "Who was it that rescued that stubborn bastard from Shakiri? If I wanted to hurt him I could have left him where he was!"  
  
"Not if you wanted to use his power to gain influence over the Warrior Caste." Maiko snarled in response.  
  
"I don't give a damn about a bunch of stubborn prats, who obviously think I'm a bloody whore!" I screamed in anger at Maiko, before I turned my back to them and looked at Delenn in regret. "This obviously will not work. I am sorry Entil'zha, I did try."  
  
As I walked toward the exit, a hand on my arm stopped my movement. Before I could move, I was hauled bodily around to glare into the irate face of Maiko.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? You will not just leave the Satai in disgrace."  
  
"Take your hand off me immediately, before you have no hand to remove." I said quietly, deadly serious. I was at a boiling point when it came to being insulted by Minbari for the afternoon. As we continued to glare at each other and before the others could play mediator, we were interrupted by a loud booming voice above us. There on the stairway looking down stood Neroon, looking formidable and as furious as I'd ever seen him.  
  
"What is all the screaming in my house?"  
  
"We were having a conversation." I hissed, glaring at him as he descended the stairs, an anger blazing in my eyes to match his own. I pulled my arm from Maiko's tight grasp and took a step around the stunned guardsman. "It is over now. Excuse me."  
  
"You obviously came here for a reason, Marcus." Neroon commented trying to regain his composure. "I doubt it was so you could 'converse' with Maiko."  
  
"Quite right." I answered, only then noticing the rather haggard look to Neroon that wasn't there a few hours ago. "But it seems unlikely, so I shall leave you to their tender mercies."  
  
As I began walking this time it was Neroon's hand stopping me before I could leave all together. Where Maiko had grabbed me in a bruising grip, Neroon gripped my arm gently, almost caressingly. That was the only reason I didn't attack him where he stood.  
  
"Marcus, please. We must speak." Neroon whispered softly in my ear, causing me to shiver in response to the unwittingly provocative gesture. I glanced at Neroon's impassive face, only seeing the hope in his eyes because he allowed me to.  
  
"Very well." I agreed just as quietly. "The study?"  
  
"Come." Neroon agreed as he led me from the room, not bothering to acknowledge the other occupants.   
  
He kept a reassuring hand at my back as he lead me through the estate toward his study. It was only after the door was closed behind us, that I forced myself to move away from his scintillating touch. I gathered my anger around me as a cloak and managed to stare impassively at Neroon as he turned back around. Quietly he gestured me to sit across from him in front of the fireplace, which I did. After a few moments of uncomfortable, yet tension filled moments, I raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"You wished to speak to me… so speak." I ordered, trying to keep my hurt from showing in my straight posture as he looked at me.  
  
"As you wish…" 


	8. Compomised Integrity

Through The Darkness Falling 8/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Compromised Integrity  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"This is what you wanted to talk about?" I asked incredulously as I took a seat near the door. "Delenn convinced me."  
  
"Delenn?" Neroon growled. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Look, you're the one who wanted to talk. Delenn is the only reason I came back at all. So perhaps you should treat her with some respect."  
  
"So you are still jumping about when the Entil'zha tells you to."  
  
"Don't you dare bring my relationship with Delenn into this!" I hissed aggressively, standing up to tower in front of Neroon. He stood up angrily as well, looking furious.  
  
"Your 'relationship' with that… woman is the reason we are here right now." Neroon asserted gesturing animatedly towards the main hall.  
  
"That's bull shit! The reason we are here is because you think I let you fuck me to get you under Delenn's thumb!" I screamed full out into the shocked Minbari's face. "How could you accuse me of something like that?"  
  
"What was I supposed to think?" Neroon bellowed right back at me, quickly getting over his discomfort with human conversing techniques. "You deliberately manipulated me so that I would form an alliance with Delenn."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you would have agreed otherwise?" I asked in a more reasonable tone of voice.  
  
"You did not give me the chance to make such a decision."  
  
"Would you have agreed?"  
  
"I do not…"  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"No." Neroon growled frustrated. "Probably not. That woman is the reason for all of the conflict that besets Minbar right now. If she hadn't dissolved the Grey Council to begin with, let alone having a religious caste leader have the power over the three castes, it is cause for concern."  
  
"This is why I did what I did. I couldn't let your dislike of Delenn blind you from doing what was necessary. I couldn't very well let you make the single most terrible mistake of your political career, condemning Minbar in the process due to your stubbornness."  
  
"Marcus, you do not understand…" Neroon whispered softly.  
  
"I do." I interrupted grabbing Neroon's hands between my own. "You're too stubborn and opinionated for your own good at times. Let the past rest, Neroon. Leave it where it belongs and move on. Look towards rebuilding the Castes for the future glory of Minbar."  
  
"I will." Neroon spoke softly, looking at me tenderly and squeezing my hands in emphasis. I couldn't look at Neroon without finding it difficult to keep my composure, causing me to pull abruptly away from his strong hands.  
  
"Good. I am glad." I reassured him before I quickly turned on my heel and walked toward the door, not glancing back. Warm arms held me implacably in a strong embrace surprising a squeak out of me.  
  
"Marcus, I am deeply sorry." Neroon whispered brokenly in my ear.   
  
The breath blowing through my dark hair caused me to stiffen in response. I tried to wiggle away from him in discomfort, but Neroon merely tightened his grip. After a short struggle I gave up, slouching in defeat against the rising chest behind me. Neroon caressed my arms softly with the pads of his thumbs, eliciting shivers of pleasure, which I did my best to ignore.  
  
"Neroon." I moaned without being aware of it.  
  
"I was angry, hurt. I thought you had sided with Delenn rather than me. I was afraid that this whole bonding was a sham." Neroon whispered in my ear, his tongue licking my lobe gently. "You may fool the others, but you and I both know that if you thought it was for the best you would agree to such a thing."  
  
"Probably." I grumbled in reply. [Only if it were important enough.]  
  
"Well, then how was I to know that was not what happened? I wanted to believe that you chose to be with me more that anything, but it still seems so unbelievable at times… I just didn't know what to believe. I know you are not a whore, Marcus. I was hurt and in my anger I stuck where I knew it would hurt you equally. Once I took the time to think about the situation I realized I was being an idiot. I love you. Can you ever forgive me for the things I said to you?" Neroon pleaded with me softly.  
  
I turned around as he loosened his arms from around me so I was facing his. Looking up into his miserable face I found I couldn't stay mad at him for long, especially when he gives me the puppy-dog face. I didn't give his the satisfaction of knowing that however.  
  
"You are a bloody pillock, and if you ever accuse me of something like this again I promise you I will not be so calm next time. I am sorry for manipulating you, but that is no excuse for you to call me vulgar names. You know that you are the only person I have been with and I hope that my motives, let alone my love for you, will never be called into question again."  
  
"Oh love." Neroon whispered huskily, grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug, followed by a fierce kiss.   
  
"Of course I love you, you stubborn prick!" I growled playfully, nipping at his nose causing him to laugh in relief at my antics.  
  
"Shall we go back down stairs and see if Maiko and Delenn have come to blows yet?" Neroon suggested. My laughter followed us as we left his study closing the door firmly behind us. 


	9. A Resolution of Sorts

Through The Darkness Falling 9/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Resolution of Sorts  
  
As we walked down the corridor with our arms around each other, I was pleasantly surprised by our reconciliation, considering I was only expecting the bare minimum in regards to an apology. Even though I was in love with Neroon, I had only really only known him for a few months, so I had much to learn about his reactions to things. Right now though I was simply overjoyed that we had managed to make up at all and I tightened my hold around Neroon's waist to reassure myself.  
  
He looked down at me with twinkling eyes and simply stopped walking and casually wrapped me in his warm embrace, holding me tightly while soothingly rubbing my back. Normally I am a little uncomfortable with such public displays of affection but I was so relieved to be in Neroon's arms once again that I hugged him back with all of my strength.  
  
I do not know how long we stood there, but to the best of my knowledge it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Neroon released me reluctantly, and after a quick kiss to my forehead, he continued to lead me down the hallway.  
  
We walked down the stairs arm-in-arm to the bemusement of all present. Neroon was not far off in predicting Delenn and Maiko would come to blows. Both Lennier and Shamar were trying their best to keep the two arguing Minbari separated. I watched the confrontation with something near shock and close to glee. [Who knew Delenn had such a mouth on her? Must be Sheridan's influence.]  
  
Before the argument could escalate further I thought it prudent to interfere.  
  
"Maiko, I am shocked." I interrupted. "And here I thought you loved me."  
  
The two quarreling Minbari stopped talking at once and looked toward the dais to see us standing together. Although they all looked curiously at us, Maiko still looked furious. As Neroon and I made our way down the stairs I was smirking with restrained glee at Maiko's sour face.  
  
"Now Marcus, don't instigate Maiko so." Neroon murmured using the side of his mouth, looking quite amused. "You know how it annoys him."  
  
"I'm afraid that was the point." I laughingly pointed out, ignoring the glower aimed in my direction from below.  
  
Once we got to the ground landing we met Delenn, Lennier, Shamar and Maiko, all anxious to find out what happened. Delenn took one look at our clasped hands and stepped toward us.  
  
"You've made-up." She exclaimed in delight.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, wondering at her joy considering her reservations about our joining in the first place. I thought that her reaction was a tad bit overkill even though our reconciliation cemented her political agendas.  
  
"I don't like seeing you miserable, Marcus." Delenn explained, grabbing me in a hug. [Delenn's become very demonstrative since she married Sheridan.] "It is good to see you smiling again."  
  
"Yes it is." Neroon acknowledged softly, for my ears only. I graced him with a blinding smile and tightened my grasp on his hand.  
  
"It's good to be smiling again."  
  
"So, everything has been discussed I take it?" Shamar asked worriedly, glancing at Neroon then at me, and back again.  
  
"Yes." Neroon answered. "Thank you for the concern, Shamar… Maiko."  
  
"Of course, Satai." Shamar acknowledged.  
  
  
  
"Glad to be of service." Maiko snorted sarcastically.   
  
Neroon ignored Maiko's discontent grumbling and gestured for everyone to follow him into the dining hall.  
  
"I appreciate it, and now enough with the melodrama. Since it is Delenn and Lennier's last night on Minbar for a few weeks, I would like to invite you all to stay for dinner."  
  
As we entered the dining room I noticed that it was laid out with both Human as well as Minbari delicacies. The table was absolutely overflowing with delicious looking food.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get this all set up in such a short time?" I asked Neroon wonderingly as I sat by his side at the table. He was quiet for a minute before answering almost hesitantly.  
  
"I had planned to mention this dinner after we got back from the Hall of Warriors." He answered. "Since it was Delenn's last night on Minbar I thought you would enjoy a special send-off."  
  
"This is fabulous, Neroon." I said looking around in awe at the elegantly decorated dining room. Neroon put out beautiful place settings and the food was amazing. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You like it then?" Neroon asked almost shyly.  
  
"Of course I like it, you dolt." I exclaimed in surprise, squeezing his upper-leg under the table in encouragement.   
  
"That is good then." Neroon blustered. If I didn't know better I would think that Neroon had a little tinge of pink to his cheeks. "I am glad." 


	10. A Return to Everyday Life

Through The Darkness Falling 10/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Return To Everyday Life  
  
The next three weeks Neroon and I got into a pattern of sorts. We would eat breakfast together in our quarters, giving Neroon a chance to cook, while we discussed the meetings and issues to be dealt with that day. Many days found the both of us enclosed with Minbari heads of state ironing out disputes. Although many still disapproved of me most were discreet enough not to turn heads while they were in my presence. The one time Neroon heard an aide speaking badly of me he was severely reprimanded in front of everyone in the Hall of Warriors. From then on Neroon made it perfectly clear that he would not tolerate such disrespect to his mate, let alone an Alit.  
  
A few of the more weary clans refuse to acknowledge me while speaking to Neroon, but I managed to convince him to leave it alone for the time being. Quite a feat considering that he wanted to confront them about it at once. Over the past three weeks I've gotten a sense of who merely tolerates me due to Neroon's stature and who actually would like to do me bodily harm. Over all less then I would have guessed would like to eliminate me. A good day's work if I say so myself.   
  
Since I refuse to be a mere figurehead in human-minbari relations I didn't want to let some discontents change my attitude. Neroon doesn't share my lack of concern, but he's a worrywart at times, so I try not to let it bother me.  
  
The day that marked our third week on Minbar we were torn from the monotony when an aide entered hurriedly through the chamber doors during a weekly meeting with the many clan leaders.  
  
"I am sorry for the interruption, but there is a situation that needs your immediate attention." Brakar exclaimed, looking harried as he led Neroon and I, followed by those in attendance from the room.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Neroon wanted to know.  
  
"An Anla'shoc has been attacked by a member of the Craedem." Brakar answered somberly. The others seemed to be deeply concerned about this, but not knowing whom the Craedem were I had no idea of the severity of the attack.  
  
"The Craedem?" Neroon asked in shock, looking vaguely ill.  
  
"Yes, Satai."   
  
"May Valen help us all." Kobar murmured under his breath from behind us.  
  
"Who exactly are the Craedem?" I asked hesitantly, annoyed at showing my ignorance in front of others.  
  
"Only the most skilled warriors on all of Minbar." Malinar answered from his place on Neroon's side as we all strode toward the work out area where the attack took place. "They are traditionalists, deeply honorable, but see it as their right to dictate adherence to Minbari tradition."  
  
"It was too quiet anyway." I mumbled sarcastically. "How do we know it was the Craedem?"  
  
"There." Neroon said pointing to the far wall of the training room we just entered. On the wall was a tapestry depicting Valen and his disciples from all three castes, the sun shining down directly on Valen's head.  
  
"Okay… What does that tell us?"  
  
"That is the symbol for the Craedem. It is a recreation of Valen's creating of the Grey Council."  
  
A Minbari healer was overseeing the young Anla'shoc who was attacked while security looked around at the scene. Neroon walked toward the young man just as they got finished setting his arm.   
  
"What can you tell me about those who attacked you?" Neroon questioned quietly, standing over the ranger protectively.  
  
"Sir!" The rookie exclaimed in surprise at being addressed by the Satai in person. When the young man made a move to rise, Neroon put a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. "A Minbari dressed all in black attacked me while I was involved in my kata. He was very skilled with the denn'bok and I was quickly over taken."  
  
"There is no shame in losing to a skilled opponent." Neroon reassured the boy.  
  
"Just before he knocked me unconscious he mentioned something about restoring the purity of Minbar."  
  
"Very well, thank you…"  
  
"Drakus, sir. Drakus Minor."  
  
"Thank you, Drakus." Neroon said reassuringly. "Now go to the infirmary with the healer and get some rest. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you."  
  
A soon as the boy left along with the medical staff, Neroon turned to his advisors and clan leaders.  
  
"I want to arrange a meeting with the leader of the Craedem as soon as possible."  
  
"How will we possibly manage to do that?" The Wind Sword's clan leader exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I don't care how you go about it, just get it done." Neroon growled. "I want this stopped before the attacks escalate further and someone gets seriously hurt." 


	11. The Craedem

Through The Darkness Falling 11/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
The Craedem  
  
Three days later Salic, the leader of the Craedem had agreed to meet with Neroon at a designated place and time of his choosing. Through a messenger it soon became clear that I wasn't welcome and that the only reason they agreed to speak to Neroon was because he was known as an honorable man. Since honor was a key characteristic in the Craedem, they agreed to at least hear the Satai out. They however, didn't take into consideration the fact that Neroon was as stubborn as anyone I've ever known. When Salic told Neroon that he could not bring me, Neroon took exception to being ordered about and resolutely insisted on bringing me with him.  
  
"I believe you have temporarily forgotten who you are addressing." Neroon commented softly to Balinar, Salic's chief aide. "You do not order me, Balinar. I am Satai."  
  
Before Balinar could answer that rather arrogant statement, Salic took his place at the view screen. Salic was middle-aged and worn around the edges, but for Minbari they merely looked more dignified as the years passed. This was certainly so for Salic. The male Minbari had an angular face and a pronounced bone crest; he sat with an air about him that commanded respect. Neroon was no exception, although he didn't let his arrogant posture change, he did straighten respectfully in his seat, as did Salic upon finally coming face to face with the Satai.  
  
"We are aware of that fact." Salic responded imperviously. "We do not question your leadership position, only your right to hold it."  
  
At that point I fully acknowledge that I lost my temper, but I would not just stand by and let some prat insult Neroon like that. {The bloody bastard!]  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I snarled in defense of my mate. Before I could continue to dress down the high and mighty Minbari warrior he interrupted his every word dripping with disdain. "You dare question Neroon, when you attack one of us from behind? Where your vaunted honor now?"  
  
"You should tell your human to watch his tongue when speaking to the Craedem." Hissed Salic furiously. "Others have been punished for far less insult."  
  
Neroon opened his mouth presumably to try to get control of this discussion once again, but I merely talked over him in my anger.  
  
"I would very much like to see you try, you bloody coward!" I assured the haughty Minbari, glaring through the view screen at him. "Unlike the pup your people attacked last time, I am a fully-trained Anla'shoc. You would not find it easy to 'punish' me."  
  
"Marcus, stop this at once." Neroon growled softly in my ear. "We are trying to reach a peaceful resolution with these people, not incite a civil war."  
  
I looked at Neroon defiantly before nodding slightly and leaning back into my seat, seemingly relaxed. Salic watched the exchange between us in silence.  
  
"Now, Salic whether you personally dislike Marcus, you will respect him as is right of my Mate." Neroon growled protectively.  
  
Instead of being reasonable cowed, Salic laughed bitterly and continued to glare at me, practically ignoring Neroon in the process.  
  
"I do not recognize your mate. He is below the standards of the Warrior Caste. If you continue on this path I will have no choice but to eliminate him, in hopes of preserving your Minbari soul."  
  
"You would dare to threaten the honored mate of a Satai?" Neroon asked in a combination of anger and shock.  
  
"I do not recognize you as Satai, nor do the Craedem." Salic intoned somberly. "We will meet you as honor dictates we must of a clan leader, but do not expect recognition otherwise."  
  
"You would turn your back on your caste so easily?" Neroon gasped, face quite pale.  
  
"No sooner then it turned it's back on us." Salic answered, looking resolute in his decision.  
  
"Very well, " Neroon agreed. "Send a message when the meeting has been scheduled. Neroon out."  
  
The view screen soon faded to black as we both sat in silence. I grew increasingly worried about this Craedem having actually spoken to their leader. Unfortunately, although Salic was angry he wasn't a zealot of any kind, and seemed to be speaking sincerely.  
  
"Salic's dangerous. I don't trust him." I commented after the silence began to grate on my nerves.  
  
"He will behave in an honorable manner." Neroon assured me. "The Craedem is founded on it."  
  
"Like attacking a student?" I questioned incredulously, shocked that Neroon was even attempting to defend their actions.  
  
"He is warrior caste. It was a one on one fight, no others interfered."  
  
"He could have been killed." I argued doggedly. "They attacked him while he was meditating."  
  
"A warrior should be aware of his surroundings at all times, as you well know Marcus." Neroon answered calmly. "Besides, had the Craedem truly wished the boy killed, he would have been dead by now."  
  
They are still dangerous." I asserted huffily. "I don't want you to go into their lair alone and unprotected."  
  
"I will have Malinar and Maiko at my side." Neroon assured me. "I appreciate your concern though."  
  
"You'd better." I grumbled annoyed at Neroon's confidence when I was feeling shaky and worried on his behalf.  
  
"Don't concern yourself so." Neroon spoke softly nuzzling my neck. "We have a few days respite before we need to be anxious. Relax."  
  
"I'll try." I answered with a soft sigh.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you to relax." Neroon murmured comfortingly, before getting up from his chair and sitting directly behind me so that my back was flush against his chest. As he began firmly massaging my shoulders and then my neck, I found that Salic was the furthest thing from my mind at that moment. I couldn't help but purr at the exquisite attention from my lover and after a few moments I relaxed completely in to his caring hands. 


	12. An Attack From Within

Through The Darkness Falling 12/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
An Attack From Within  
  
Over the next two days I became exceedingly tense, while Neroon conversely seemed to relax the closer he got to meet the Craedem. Looking back on that time, I will admit that I made a nuisance of myself with all my incessant worrying.   
  
When the time for his departure came I was a nervous wreck, thinking that they would kill him without me there to protect him. I kept remembering the condition I had found him in when Shakiri had him. Ever since then I have been a little over cautious about his welfare.   
  
Ironically, before that I thought he was damn near invincible after the way he whooped me in the Denn'sha a few months back. Now however I was concerned that he would be traveling there without me to watch his back. That is how I found myself alone with both Maiko and Malinar and hour away from the departure time.  
  
"Make sure he is protected at all times." I ordered Maiko as soon as they got settled in their seats. "I expect the Satai to be in perfect health when I see him again."  
  
Now under the best of circumstances Maiko and I do not see eye to eye on many things, but when it comes to the Satai's safety we are in rare accord. We will each do whatever is necessary for him to survive. Perhaps I was a bit highhanded in my approach, but I was so worried that I wasn't being too diplomatic.  
  
"I do not need you to remind me how to do my job." Maiko sneered. "He will be safe in my care."  
  
"Good." I answered impassively. "I have a very bad feeling about this, but you both know how Neroon is. He won't change his mind about this now that the meeting has been scheduled."  
  
"We have the very best warriors looking out for him." Malinar assured me, although he too wasn't exceedingly fond of me, but at least tolerated me out of respect for my fighting abilities if nothing else.  
  
"They better be." I growled intimidating. "I will hold you both personally responsible if any harm befalls Neroon."  
  
"Is that a threat, Alit?" Maiko asked imperiously, looking angry at my presumption. I didn't want to start any fighting with these two, especially now. They were the best warriors on Minbar, except for Neroon who had no equal.   
  
"Look, I am sorry if I am being abrupt with you, but the Craedem are seasoned warriors, on par with the best on Minbar. You need to be prepared for every eventuality. I don't want Neroon out of your sight at all. This would be the perfect time to take him out of the equation, surrounded by so many loyal people." I told them, not that they weren't already aware of the situation. "I just want him to be kept safe. I don't care what Neroon says. If there is any potential threat you take it out. Neroon will be to concentrated on making peace with them that he may disregard certain dangers inherent with this plan."  
  
"Do not worry." Malinar assured me, giving a warriors salute as a pledge of his resolve. "We will protect the Satai with our lives if need be."  
  
"Thank you for taking this seriously. I know you both probably think I am over reacting, but my intuition hasn't failed me before, and I do have an extremely bad feeling." I told them. "I hope I am wrong and that there is no problem, but I want to be careful until he is back here. I wasn't questioning your loyalty or ability, I simply wanted to impress upon you the urgency I felt."  
  
"We understand." Maiko responded softly.  
  
"Do you?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Maiko assured me, grasping my arm in a warrior's handshake. "If it was my mate in possible danger I wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done to protect him."  
  
That was the first time Maiko had ever talked about anything remotely personal in my presence and I was honored at his trust.  
  
"That means a lot to me." I answered humbly, watching as they left the room walking with military precision.  
  
It wasn't long after that the Ingata left on its way to the rendezvous across the continent. I would not know what the outcome was until I heard from the convoy, or Malinar on a secure channel. Since Neroon and I had already said our goodbyes to each other in private last night, I merely saw him off to his ship and then walked away as it lifted of the ground.   
  
An hour after he left I was pacing in our rooms wearing an open Anla'shok robe, lonely without Neroon's company when I heard entrance bell. I assumed it was one of the aides with a snack, since Neroon made a point of telling them all that I was to gain weight while he was gone. I opened the door with my attention on tying my loosened robe, which turned out to be a grave mistake. Before I could react I was knocked viciously across the face and I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I saw a Minbari standing over me with his pike raised to strike as my vision blackened and the darkness took me. 


	13. Unexpected

Through The Darkness Falling 13/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Unexpected   
  
I woke up with a pounding headache expecting to wake up either in chains or otherwise detained, but I was not. Instead as I cautiously lifted my aching head I looked around at my surroundings. They were similar to our quarters on Minbar.   
  
These rooms obviously belonged to a quite powerful person, leaving me confused at my accommodations. I assumed it was the Craedem who attacked me at my door, but if so why would they keep me in rooms of this caliber. From Salic's hostile response to my presence at Neroon's side I assumed that they would have no qualms about eliminating me altogether, so why they would care for me in such a manner was unknown.  
  
I moved slowly from my place on the huge four-poster bed, in deference to my head injury, and began cataloging my surroundings. The walls were hung with rich tapestries and hangings, giving the room a welcome feel to it.   
  
As I was looking around the walls I noticed that one of the larger tapestries hid a window behind it. I moved the heavy tapestry to the side and hastily opened the blocked window. Once I did so I found that I had a view of the courtyard, although it was too far below me for an escape to be possible.   
  
The area that I could in fact see didn't resemble anywhere that I knew of, although I was still sure I was on Minbar. Feeling slightly discouraged, I continued to peruse the room, looking for possible weapons or escape routes. It seems that my captors were well prepared however because all of the heavy object in the room were held immobile and the only exit from the room besides the window was the locked door. [If only I had my cloak.]  
  
In my Warrior Caste attire, and before that my Ranger cloak, I had equipped myself with various weaponry and machinery to let me travel areas where others would be barred access. This included a standard lock-picking device as well as a PPG and my pike.   
  
Thinking of my fighting staff I quickly began to look around for it near the bed. I didn't want to think of what my captors would have done with it. My mentor and teacher Durhann had given it to me upon my completion of Anla'shoc training; I have always felt defenseless without it's comforting weight at my hip. I was just about to explore the connecting bathroom when the door to my 'gilded prison' opened without warning.  
  
I was waiting for the proper moment to attack, but decided to see my opponent fully before rushing in foolishly. It is a good thing I waited and did not attack immediately because I caught sight of three other guards standing outside my door as the Minbari walked in.  
  
"I can not talk long. But I did want to welcome you to the Grey Hills." Salic began graciously, gesturing expansively to the room. "I hope you will be comfortable for the time being."  
  
I merely snorted in response, on edge waiting for an attack, although I probably looked insolent instead of wary.  
  
"Some how I doubt that." I sneered disdainfully. "Now, what precisely am I doing here?"  
  
"Ah, well the Craedem were not prepared to kill you at the present time, but we figured that it was better to have you as leverage for our discussion with the Satai."  
  
"Disgraceful, cowardly prats." I hissed, glaring at the dignified Minbari warrior.  
  
"I do not expect you to understand our motives," Salic began softly, dangerously. "But I will expect the proper respect to be paid of my station."  
  
"Like you're showing the proper respect for an Alit?" I snarled furiously. The Minbari looked as impassive as always.  
  
"You are in our best quarters during your stay here. I will insist that all due respect be paid to your station." Salic answered stiffly. "In return I would appreciate it if you would do the same."  
  
"Very well." I answered coldly, but in a semi polite manner. "What will you do once Neroon repudiates you and your people? Kill me?"  
  
"If that were to happen I would fight you as honor dictates, since you are now the Satai's Champion." Salic responded.  
  
"Huh?" I couldn't help but wonder aloud. "Neroon doesn't need a Champion."  
  
"That may be the case, but our tradition dictates that the mate of a Satai may be called upon to champion their Satai's honor by the opposed. That is the reason you were taken."  
  
"Well, bully for me." I mumbled under my breath. "And if I fight you and am defeated?"  
  
"Quite simply you will be dead, and Neroon would be forced to step down as Satai." Salic answered bluntly.  
  
"And I assume you would be named Satai?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Of course not." Salic answered, sounding vaguely insulted. "The successor of the Star Rider's clan would then become Satai."  
  
"Hmm. How blood thirsty." I commented. "But that is assuming you will not come to some kind of compromise with Neroon and that you could beat me."  
  
"I am not overly concerned."  
  
"You should be." I assured him in a deadly tone of voice. If I had to protect my mate by defeating a master warrior than that is what I would do. "Now if you'll excuse me I am a bit tired."  
  
I watched impassively as Salic left the room without a backward glance. Only after I was alone did I let myself worry about what would happen in the future. Slowly the pain in my head returned and I decided to lie down and rest. As I fell into an uneasy sleep my last thought was of Neroon. I was remembering the previous night and wishing he were by my side once again. 


	14. A Traumatic Experience and An Escape Att...

Through The Darkness Falling 14/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: This chapter is RATED R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
WARNING: A bit of blood and violence in this part, as well as some Non-con. Fair warnings, if any of the preceding bothers you stop reading now please.  
  
A Traumatic Experience and an Escape Attempt  
  
For the last two days I have run myself to distraction worrying about Neroon and thinking about the options in front of me. Earlier this morning my captors were kind enough to bring in a video feed of the negotiations with Neroon.   
  
Although Salic insisted I be treated with the proper respect an Alit deserves, his followers don't seem to share his tolerance for a human among them. Not that Salic likes me particularly, in fact I am sure it would give him great pleasure to humiliate me publicly before he beat me unconscious. Fortunately for me, however, Salic seems to believe that even though I am beneath serving as Neroon's mate, the office of Alit still holds certain honorifics to it regardless of who holds the current position.   
  
As such, my 'conversations' with Salic remain short but with the bare minimum of civility woven among our words to each other. The others however, were not even attempting to uphold propriety. One of the Minbari that has been guarding my door, Macarle I think his name was, had been continuously giving me the evil eye, leering at me nastily. Every time Salic, or others would enter to bring me food, I would see Macarle looking me over as if I were trash, but a particularly haughty piece of trash at that.   
  
He seemed enraged every time he would happen to see me, so much so that it got to the point where I deliberately avoided going near the door when it was opened or closed, although that was still the best time for me to try to escape. Frankly I didn't want to risk it, especially unarmed as I was. Needless to say, after two days on edge while watching Neroon, but not being able to warn him, I was wound tightly and I was getting increasingly jumpy.   
  
I wish I could say that the reason I finally escaped the imprisonment was because I decided to face Salic head on without fear, but quite frankly I would be lying. I was sleeping peacefully that night after eating a late dinner that Salic brought, consisting of flarn. For once exhaustion dragging me into the world of dreams quite quickly. I was awoken somewhat suddenly when a noise startled me. During the space of half a minute before I came fully awake, I saw a shadow advancing becoming solid as it restrained me easily on my bed. The more I struggled the more I got tangled in my blankets until I could barely move the lower part of my body at all. It took my entire Ranger training to keep me from hyperventilating, when the shadow straddled me, trapping my hands above my head and putting it's weight on my upper legs and stomach.  
  
"What?" I managed to gasp out, while I wiggled beneath my captor trying to escape. It's grip on my arms tightened before it answered causing me to still my movement for the moment in pain.  
  
"Come now Alit." A menacing voice hissed directly in my ear causing me to shudder in fear. "I would expect more from a Ranger." The voice mockingly laughed.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked, quite happy when my voice remained somewhat calm and didn't break.  
  
"I thought that would be obvious even to a … Human." The man, for it was a man, sneered as he grabbed my robes and viciously ripped them from my heaving chest. I quailed beneath the onslaught, trying to burrow further into the bedding as he scratched my chest leaving a trail of blood in his wake, then proceeded to lick it clean.   
  
I began to struggle in earnest as he continued his journey biting down my chest, leaving teeth marks and bruising as he went. Using all of my might I tried to free my hands from his superior grip to no avail. In fact the more I struggled the more the man above me seemed to get off on it. I didn't know this at the time until he began grinding viciously against my pelvis as I continued to struggle, his arousal obvious. I stopped moving at once, whimpering beneath him as he continued to pound against my now still body.   
  
"And it was just beginning to get interesting," The man purred in my ear. "No matter, Marcus. I am sure I can find something to keep me amused."  
  
I turned to look at him and I was shocked when I recognized the face of my attacker.  
  
"Macarle?" I hissed in shock, renewing my struggles, once I recognized the guard. For some reason the fact that I could now recognize my attacked went a long way in momentarily stopping the paralyzing fear strumming through my body. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You are nothing, Human. We should have destroyed all of your kind at the Battle of the Line." Macarle growled in my face. "Even captured you still think you are above the Craedem. It is time you learned your proper place, Marcus… At our feet."  
  
So saying the enraged Minbari proceeded to release one of his hands from their grip on my upper arms, although still restraining me with the other, and pushed the front of my robes further down my body leaving me bare except for my boxers. I shivered under his perusal and tried to move away as he lifted up slightly, causing his arousal to grind against my upper chest. As his face came closer to my head while he tried to remove the remnants of my torn outer robe, I took the opportunity to enrage him further in hopes of him releasing me in his anger.  
  
"I don't just think I am above the Craedem. I know I am." I sneered disdainfully. "You all are a bunch of bloody pathetic cowards. You think you are above the law, but all you are is vigilantes, and incompetent ones at that. I'm not afraid of you, Macarle. You make me sick!"  
  
"Shut up!" Macarle snapped, hitting me across the face, causing my head to knock of the headboard sharply. He regained his equanimity quickly and smirked down at my prone position underneath him.   
  
"If I am so incompetent why are you trapped under me, at my complete mercy?" Macarle continued arrogantly, rubbing a hand idly on my upper thigh, barely touching the underside of my balls. I jerked helplessly in his grip, my eyes started to water before I got control of myself. I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me broken. "You're weak, human."  
  
He moved his face closer to mine in a parody of a tender kiss, but he harshly shoved his tongue in my mouth plundering it mercilessly, only stopping when I bit his tongue as hard as I could. He pulled back quickly as the blood continued to flow from his mouth. Before he could retaliate, I used his distraction to slam my forehead full tilt into his bone crest. I heard a satisfying crunch before Macarle slumped on top of me. The impact of skull against bone caused me to lie there dizzily for long moments before I regained my bearings. I pushed the unconscious Minbari off me with a groan, my cut chest and head protesting against the abrupt action. The shaking of my body made it difficult to accomplish it, but I finally could move out from under the black-clothed Minbari. I simply stared at Macarle shaking uncontrollably before I forced myself to move away from the bastard. [I'll have time for a breakdown later. Right now I've got to get out of here.]   
  
I hastily moved to my closet and threw on the first pants I could find along with a baggy tunic. Forcing myself to check Macarle's person for keys and weapons, I touched the guard hesitantly, looking like I thought he would jump up and attack me at the least provocation. I found his denn'bok and a security console as well. Still shaking slightly, I activated the console and memorized where all of the sentries were located before I left the room. I was holding Macarle's pike extending in a defensive position against my side as the door closed softly behind me. 


	15. Route to Freedom

Through The Darkness Falling 15/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Route to Freedom  
  
As I hesitantly walked in the shadows in the hallway, making my way to the exit, I was solely focused on escaping using any means necessary. During Ranger training we learned a great many things that we would never put into practice. I was drawing on these teachings now to keep me moving. I had taken out three guards so far, completely mercilessly. While they still lived I made sure that there would be no way for them to sound the alarm. I was taking no chances with my freedom.   
  
There was only one guard left between myself and freedom, and I was fully prepared to do what needed to be done to escape. Now, normally I don't particularly care for fighting and do my best to avoid it if at all possible. I train daily and spar occasionally, usually with Neroon, but very rarely do I fight all out, without any reservations. The last time I did so truly was in down below, and then again when I fought Shakiri. I was in a similar mindset this night as I traversed the shadows in silence.  
  
Unfortunately for me I happened to come upon Salic during my travels right before I got to the last guard near the door. I didn't give him any warning at all as I knocked him unconscious with one devastating blow to the back of the head. I checked his pulse carefully before stepping over him and into the light, not wanting to kill anyone I didn't have to.   
  
As soon as I stepped into the light and turned the next corridor the young minbari standing guard saw me and moved to attack. This warrior was much better trained that the previous ones and I had difficulty dispatching him.   
  
By the time I finally managed to slam my fist into his face I was physically as well as mentally exhausted and shaking considerably. I moved through sheer determination, and even then I stumbled before I could catch myself. Dragging myself to a standing position I adeptly entered the security code unlocking the main door and stepped out into the night.   
  
From there I silently made my way across the grounds unseen and managed to escape into the night using a stolen hover car. Once I was a safe distance from the Craedem base I got a hold of Shamar at on the Star Rider, which was stationed in orbit above Ar'dah'tre.  
  
"Marcus!" Shamar gasped in shock. "Where have you been? Are you alright?'  
  
"I'm fine." I answered successfully fighting down a shudder in remembrance of my ordeal earlier that night. "I need a transport to meet me at these coordinates."  
  
I entered my current position in the console, as I got further away from that nightmare.   
  
"What has happened?" Shamar asked in concern.  
  
"Do you have my coordinates?" I practically growled at him in annoyance. [Couldn't he tell I couldn't talk about it right now? Damn it! Keep it together until I get home. Come on, Cole.]  
  
"Yes, of course." Shamar answered softly, somewhat taken aback by my attitude. "The Ingata will rendezvous with you half way back."  
  
"Good." I sighed in relief, locking my trembling hands around the flight controls. "Is Neroon back yet?"  
  
"Yes he got back earlier tonight. I am afraid that any compromise is unlikely." Shamar explained. "When we could not find you we called Neroon back to the capital. As you know we can't have both leaders of the Caste missing or out of reach at the same time."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern, really." I responded sarcastically.  
  
"Marcus, everyone has been deeply concerned for you." Shamar assured me sincerely. "Neroon was nearly ready to attack the Craedem on the off-chance that they had you."  
  
"He should have." I snorted shakily. "That was where I was."  
  
"What?" Shamar hissed in shock. "They would dare to kidnap and Alit?"  
  
"This shocks you after they attacked a student from behind?" I asked curiously.  
  
"This is a deep violation of our very laws, Marcus. To attack the Satai's mate, an Alit of the Star Rider Clan is of the highest offense to our people. The Star Rider's will want retribution. This could cause a civil war." Shamar explained animatedly.  
  
"Just a few days ago the clan could barely stand me, now they would go to war over how I was treated?" I asked bemused with the whole situation.  
  
"They acted dishonorably." Shamar barked angrily.  
  
"Calm down. We will all discuss this when we I arrive back home." I told the furious Minbari, although I was warmed somewhat by his outrage on my behalf.  
  
"Very well. Do you want to contact the Satai or should I?" Shamar asked once he got his emotions under control.  
  
"If you would contact him." I told Shamar not willing to trust myself to not collapse totally if I saw my beloved's face. It would have to wait until I saw him in person, and perhaps not even then. "I need to concentrate on piloting this archaic deathtrap."  
  
Shamar looked a little worried by my refusal to talk to Neroon but dropped the subject reluctantly.  
  
"Very well, I will see you then."  
  
"Fine. Bye." I answered abruptly, and then cut off the commlink. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm my nerves, and eventually I regained my calm and continued flying toward my rendezvous with the Ingata. 


	16. Repercussions

Through The Darkness Falling 16/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Repercussions   
  
I rendezvoused with the Ingata a little over twenty minutes later as I docked my craft in the hanger bay. I didn't get the much-needed chance to center myself before Shamar and Maiko all but ran into the hangar bay. I quickly straightened my posture and forced my aching muscles to attention as they got closer.  
  
"Marcus, are you alright?" Shamar asked in concern, putting an arm around my waist to support me. [Perhaps I didn't look as well as I was trying to. Bugger!]   
  
I hastily pushed Shamar away from me, shuddering lightly at the contact. I ignored Shamar's hurt expression as I turned around to face him, keeping Maiko in sight all the while. I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to regain my hard-fought calm, which had insulated me for much of the night.  
  
"I am fine." I assured Shamar, only to hear Maiko snort in disbelief. I angrily turned my attention to the First Guard, sneering at him furiously. [Why can't they all just leave me the hell alone? I am perfectly fine. Interfering prats!] "Something you wish to say?"  
  
"You look like you're ready to drop. You should accept help when it is offered, Alit." Maiko growled disdainfully, making my title sound profane.  
  
"I don't need any bloody help." I snarled furiously at my own weakness. " I am well."  
  
"Sure you are." I heard Maiko murmur under his breath as I passed him and stalked out into the hall. I stood at the exit looking blankly at the wall in front of me, not knowing where I should go from there.  
  
"If you will follow me to the infirmary, Marcus." Shamar gestured to my right careful not to touch me. "You should be checked over to make sure you did not sustain any severe injuries during your…stay with the Craedem."  
  
"I told you I'm bloody well fine. So leave me alone." I snarled at Shamar before walking away in the opposite direction.   
  
I couldn't let anyone undress me so soon after what happened with that bastard, without running the risk of having an extreme reaction. Even just thinking about an exam caused me to break out in a cold sweat. I continued to stalk the halls of the Ingata, practically ignoring the greetings and well-wishers I came upon along the way, as I moved with a single-mindedness toward Neroon's quarters.   
  
Although they were empty as Neroon was still on the surface I entered our quarters and breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind me. As soon as I was assured of my privacy I buried myself in the bed we shared while on the Ingata. The room still smelled of him and it comforted me somewhat. My breathing calmed and the shivers gradually left me as well. I gradually regained control of my body and once again donned a calm façade, so that I could deal with the events to come. That didn't stop me from burrowing further into the comforter and breathing in deeply of Neroon's distinctive scent.   
  
I was disturbed soon after I lay down by the bell as someone requested entrance to my quarters. I rubbed my tired face vigorously and flattened my hair our before I left the safe cocoon of the bed. I stood up reluctantly and adjusted my clothing until I looked presentable and walked into the sitting room.  
  
"Enter." I called as calmly as I could manage, waiting for the door to open as I sat down on the couch looking relaxed.  
  
"Excuse me Alit." Shamar hesitantly called as he entered the room. If I had been in a better frame of mind I would have tried to put my friend at ease, and felt distinctively guilty of my harsh treatment of him; but at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to apologize or feel much of anything for that matter.  
  
"Yes?" I asked softly, trying to temper my reaction from earlier as best I could at present.  
  
"We will be landing at your estate in under two minutes."  
  
"Very well… Thank you." I told Shamar, heaving a sigh of relief.   
  
"Of course, Alit." Shamar responded formally, bowing his head slightly in response, causing me to wince slightly at the gesture. "Neroon will meet us on the ground." 


	17. Neroon's Reaction

Through The Darkness Falling 17/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Neroon's Reaction  
  
I walked off of the Ingata flanked by a silent Shamar and a glaring Maiko, overall a good use of a thirty-minute trip to alienate those closest to my husband. Not that I particularly cared if Maiko didn't like me, the feeling was more than mutual most of the time.   
  
Neroon and a large contingent of Star Riders met us on the ground. The clan stayed standing further back as Neroon nearly stalked in my direction. Before I could begin my rehearsed speech I was taken in Neroon's arms and engulfed in his strength. It was all I could do not to cry like a little baby and let Neroon handle everything.   
  
When he released me both of our eyes were surprisingly wet, although I was quite please that I hadn't made a spectacle of myself. I had just taken a deep breath to calm myself before I began my narrative when Neroon lead me into the estate. The warriors parted as we passed and bowed in respect for my return, which only served to get me even more choked up. [I've become a bloody watering pot.]  
  
I wasn't really paying attention to where we were headed as we walked to the back of the house and entered a previously unused door. Upon entering I unconsciously moved backwards as I looked at the gathered elders of the Clans sitting patiently waiting for us. I turned around quickly and glared Neroon in frustration.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?" I hissed in outrage. [There is no way I'm going to explain what happened to all of these people. Most of them despise me already. I wasn't even sure if I could tell Neroon. Damn it!]  
  
"Marcus." Neroon began in a soft voice, as if trying to calm down a wild animal. [I'll show him wild. The bastard.] "When an Alit, any Alit, is kidnapped by other Minbari, it is a cause for concern for all of the clans."  
  
"How the hell do you know what happened?" I snarled furiously, yet careful to keep my voice soft.  
  
"Shamar told me what you told him when he contacted you." Neroon answered softly before raising his voice so that the others could hear. "The Craedem attacked an Alit, mate of the Satai."  
  
There were disbelieving murmurs throughout the room, but Marcus paid attention to none of them. Instead he continued to glare at Neroon's now turned head.  
  
"He was injured while in their care, although the extent of which we have yet to hear, and he was attacked without proper protocol on the grounds of this very estate. Those who attacked him did so without honor." Neroon continued in a controlled voice ignoring the surprised glance I sent him when he mentioned my 'injuries.'  
  
After having addressed the council of elders, Neroon led me to a seat at the head of the table and sat next to me. Since I was still busy glaring at Neroon I didn't notice the concerned glances at my face, nor the whispering that followed. Neroon on the other hand catalogued everyone's responses while grinning at me, which only fueled my anger.  
  
"If you will tell us what happened." Malinar suggested, sitting forward in his seat in anticipation. I looked over at him and growled softly before forcing my tense muscles to relax. Since my displeasure didn't seem to faze Malinar I quieted down and began telling them how I was taken in a monotonous tone of voice.  
  
"Very well, since you all obviously came here to hear the story. I was in my quarters when I heard the chime ring signaling someone wanted to enter. I thought it was one of the servants trying to shove more food down my throat on Neroon's orders, so I went to answer it. Before I could do more that invite them in I was hit in the head with a pike and knocked out. When I woke up, I found out I was being held by the Craedem. They kept me in a well-furnished room. The guards fed me regularly and occasionally Salic would come by to taunt me. On the last day of my captivity I was even given a console that had a video feed of Neroon and the negotiations. Salic had mentioned that if nothing came of the negotiations that he would challenge Neroon's right to be Satai. Here I got confused. He mentioned fighting me as Neroon's champion."  
  
"He meant to challenge my right to succession. He is correct that he could name my mate Champion in my stead." Neroon explained thoughtfully. "A cunning plan."  
  
"Quite." Malinar agreed. "One he could still employ yet."  
  
"We will discuss that possibility in a moment." Neroon acknowledged. "Marcus if you would finish your narrative."  
  
"Anyway, after two days sitting around for a rescue, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I managed to get out of the compound and steal a ship where I contacted Shamar from when I was out of range." I answered as concisely as possible.  
  
"You seem to have left something out of your account." Malinar commented impassively. I couldn't help panicking as I looked at the gathered warriors in fear. [How could they know?]  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered somewhat calmly, keeping the fear out of my voice. Malinar continued to look at me curiously for a few seconds before motioning to my face.  
  
"You have a large bruise on your forehead and a bloodied lip. You left out how that happened." Malinar commented softly. "Unless there is more that you left out as well."  
  
I ignored the last comment in favor of coming up with an explanation of the first.  
  
"Salic's guard Macarle came in to feed me." I answered, fighting down a shiver. "I was expecting him and I got these bruises after the tussle that followed. I ended up using my head to knock him unconscious and I took his denn'bok. I used it to knock out each of the Minbari in my way, including Salic. Trust me, the other guys look much worse off." 


	18. Much Needed Snuggles

Through The Darkness Falling 18/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Much Needed Snuggles  
  
Before the Warrior Caste decided what action to take against the Craedem Neroon suggested a break for the night to consider all the options. A meeting was called for the early morning to continue discussing what to do after a night to cool off and think rationally. Just as Neroon and I were leaving the council room Malinar stopped me.  
  
"Marcus, it's good that you are back with us." He told me formally.   
  
"It's good to be back." I acknowledged gratefully. "At least here nobody tries to attack me from behind. Nope, I can always count on you guys to come at me from the front."  
  
"Come on." Neroon interrupted softly, shooting an apologetic look to the warrior. "He's just tired."  
  
"Since when have any of your people given a damn about me?" I continued undeterred. "We both know that the majority of the warrior caste would be more than happy if I weren't Alit. The only reason they give a bloody damn now is because the office of Alit has been besmirched and you know it. This has absolutely nothing to do with my well being."  
  
"That is not true." Malinar interrupted my rant quietly.   
  
"Isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"We have all had a trying few days, let's discuss this at another time when Marcus has had time to calm down and tempers under control." Neroon interjected forcefully, putting a hand on my arm trying to pull me inconspicuously from the room. The other Minbari had begun to watch the proceedings with interest, but I couldn't bring myself to care worth a damn.  
  
"When you lead the rescue for Neroon and single-handedly beat Shakiri, I will not speak for others, but you gained my respect that day. As you know I was opposed to you from the very beginning, but now I would walk through fire for you just as I would the Satai. I do not proclaim that lightly nor frequently." Malinar answered solemnly. "Now having said all that, I will tell you that some in this room were not and are not comfortable with you being among our caste. Even though that is the case, we all will defend you from others who would seek to harm you. You are our Alit, whether we approve or not, whether you want us protect you or not."  
  
"Fine." I answered shortly before turning away, mumbling under my breath. "Bloody stubborn prat."  
  
"And Marcus?" Malinar called after me. Only after I turned around did he continue speaking. "I am glad you are safe. I would have hated to have to come rescue you."  
  
"I'm sure you never would have let me live it down." I snarked back at him good-naturedly before going to bed for the night.  
  
As Neroon and I entered our chambers I released a relieved sigh in contentment, leaning back into Neroon's comforting arms. He had kept his arm around me since the end of the meeting, seemingly aware that I needed him close to me, without me having to say a word. Once we were alone I simply collapsed limply in his embrace and let him hold me up for a few minutes.   
  
I felt safe for the first time since this whole ordeal began and I wanted to keep that feeling with me as long as possible. Neroon seemed inclined to humor my sudden clinginess and lifted me effortlessly off my feet. He lay me down on our bed and quickly joined me bring my shivering form back into his arms, pulling me so that I was practically on top of him. Once we were both comfortable he pulled the heavy blankets over us and created a cocoon of warmth for me to burrow in.  
  
"I'm glad you came back to me safely." Neroon murmured into my hair, stroking my back gently as I continued to shiver. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Are you all right?" Neroon asked gently.  
  
"'M fine." I answered quietly with my head buried in his shoulder. Neroon ignored my assurance and continued stroking my sides trying to calm me.  
  
"That was quite a performance that you gave the council. Now what really happened?" He asked in concern.  
  
"I told you-"   
  
"The truth Marcus." Neroon interrupted. "Something has got you upset and I know you well enough to know that not much can get to you this way. Now please tell me what happened."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"To borrow a phrase 'like hell!' Now please tell me what happened. You are not injured are you? Shamar told me you refused to go to the medic." Neroon asked worriedly, pushing me above him to look me over critically.  
  
"Salic treated me fairly well. Everything I told the council was the truth. I.. was attacked tonight as I slept." I began hesitantly. By the time I finished I was in tears, gasping and holding on to Neroon as I cried myself hoarse. "I don't even know if Macarle is dead or not. That bastard… he…"  
  
I couldn't finish as I lost it completely and began sobbing uncontrollably. Neroon held me murmuring quietly in my ear until I quieted down somewhat. It took me many long moments before I realized that Neroon was whispering pledges to kill the Craedem for me.  
  
"None of them will ever hurt you again, Love. I will make sure of that."   
  
"Don't do anything rash." I pleaded with Neroon half-heartedly as I continued to cling to his muscular form in support. "That's why I didn't want you to know. I don't want you to start a war over this."  
  
Neroon could tell that I was getting myself upset again so he dropped the discussion for the moment.  
  
"Very well love, but we will talk about this tomorrow." Neroon promised. "For now let's get some sleep."  
  
"I don't know if I can." I murmured in embarrassment. "Every time I close my eyes I see him hovering above me."  
  
"Don't worry, Marcus. I will protect you." Neroon swore to me, holding me tightly against him as I lay down on his chest. "Even from nightmares. Go to sleep, love. I will keep watch."  
  
I believed him. 


	19. A Discussion in the Shower

Through The Darkness Falling 19/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Discussion in the Shower  
  
I woke the next morning to find Neroon leaning on an elbow staring at me. I looked at him sleepily, before nuzzling back into the pillow and ignoring him. He laughed at my morning habit, knowing full well that I was not a morning person even under the best of circumstances.  
  
"We must rise Marcus." Neroon murmured softly, rubbing my back. "The council is waiting for us."  
  
"It's too early, Neroon." I whined. "Let me sleep."  
  
"We must discuss what to tell the others about what happened." Neroon continued as if I hadn't spoken.  
  
"I already told them all they need to know." I answered huffily sitting up in bed. "The rest is none of their business."  
  
"It is very much their business. When the Craedem attacked you they dishonored the whole Warrior Caste. They are very much in their right to defend it and you." Neroon explained getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He left the door open and I followed soon thereafter. I stepped in the shower and silently began to wash Neroon's back. I wasn't too keen on telling the rest of the Minbari about what happened. Frankly I didn't think it was their business and didn't want Neroon to start a war on my account. "I will not tell them anything you do not want them to know, but they will still insist on capturing the Craedem. However whether you tell the others is up to you."  
  
"There must be some other way of resolving this without fighting." I stated softly.   
  
"Is this the same Marcus Cole who united the clans in a rescue mission involving fighting through all of Shakiri's forces?" Neroon asked incredulously.  
  
"The very same." I answered, smirking at Neroon's stunned expression. As the water fell around us I thought for a few seconds before I began speaking, trying to compose my erratic thoughts. "However this situation is different from the one involving Shakiri."  
  
"How so?" Neroon questioned while rubbing soap on my shoulders. "Salic kidnapped you and you were harmed while in his care. Would you now stop me from defending your honor as you have done for me in the past?"  
  
"Of course not, but it wasn't Salic who hurt me." I reminded him gently. "I wasn't beaten or whipped while in his care and the injuries I did suffer were minor in comparison."  
  
"You were almost raped, Marcus." Neroon growled in fury, momentarily tightening his hold on my shoulders before caressing in the same gesture.  
  
"I remember." I answered caustically. "However it was Macarle that attacked me, and although I would love for you to knock Salic down a peg or three it is not worth starting a war over either."  
  
"You were captured under Salic's orders and were injured while in his care." Neroon countered heatedly.  
  
"Yes, however no matter what else Salic is, he is an honorable man. While I spoke to him he treated me civilly and made sure I was well taken care of. It is not his fault that a guard attacked me in the night."  
  
"That honorable man was willing to kill you just to prove a point about our unsuitability to lead."   
  
"As I recall, you were willing to do the same thing. You thought you were doing what was best for your people, but you were still prepared to kill Delenn to do it." I reminded him gently. This gave him pause but before he could respond I continued. "That does not make you any less honorable, but do you not think it is possible that Salic believes, as you did, that he knows what is best for his people?"  
  
Just as Neroon opened his mouth to answer me the chiming of the door interrupted us. We quickly rinsed off and dressed, walking out into the sitting room and calling for entrance. Maiko walked into the room glaring in my direction momentarily before addressing Neroon.  
  
"Satai, a message has been sent from the Craedem. The other clan leaders and elders are awaiting your presence before viewing the message."  
  
"Very well, Maiko. Thank you." Neroon acknowledged. "Tell the others that we'll be there shortly."  
  
"Of course Satai." Maiko agreed before leaving the room.  
  
Neroon and I finished dressing in silence while I thought about what Neroon said to me. I hoped that there was some way to prevent the fight I saw coming, but I feared it was inevitable. I straightened my shoulders and followed Neroon from the room solemnly, walking to the future in a firm resolve to do everything in my power to protect 'my' people from destruction. 


	20. A Martyr Complex

Through The Darkness Falling 20/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Martyr Complex  
  
Neroon and I entered the chamber to the silent perusal of all the clan leaders who were watching us wearily. I sat down quietly, Neroon at my side, as Malinar stood up and began to speak to the assembled warriors.  
  
"We received this message from the Craedem a little over an hour ago this morning. The leader sent it by an aide who is waiting in the connecting room to speak with us. After we view the message I will send Drakan in to speak to us."  
  
Shamar got up from his seat near the door to place the crystal into the monitor before taking his customary place standing beside Neroon. The screen remained black for a few seconds before Salic's face occupied the screen, standing behind him was Macarle. I had to take a few deep breathes to get my concentration back, but then I merely concentrated on what Salic was saying, although Neroon's hand in mine did help me keep my focus.  
  
"It seems that the Anla'shoc is more resourceful then I had given him credit for. Attacking others from behind and then grievously injuring them, quite an accomplishment." Salic sneered, glancing quickly at Macarle, who looked like his face had been pummeled.   
  
His bone crest was broken and his head was discolored horribly. As I knew, that was the extent of Macarle's injuries, but Salic on the other hand seemed to be in considerable pain. He was holding himself stiffly, yet with dignity, and his palms were white where he held the arms of the high-backed chair he was sitting in. Last night after Macarle attacked me and I made my escape, I wasn't exactly in my right mind when I fought my way out of Grey Hills. Frankly the only thing going on in my head at the time was to get as far away from Macarle as fast as possible. It was only happenstance that I ran into Salic on my way out.  
  
"This simply proves my point that he is dangerous. I went about remedying the situation incorrectly. I will correct this mistake myself. If the Satai and Alit have not stepped down I will see to it that they are forcibly removed using any means at my disposal. If the Clans stand with them then they are our enemies as well. This irreverence will not be tolerated any further. The old ways will be upheld. The Craedem will see to it. I suggest you choose your side carefully, for in the coming days, those that do not support us stand against us, and those that oppose the Craedem will be dealt with accordingly. Choose wisely."  
  
After Salic finished his address the room stayed ominously silent as we all considered Salic's threatening warning. I didn't want to know what the others were thinking about what Salic had said, as I tried to come up with a logical solution so that a civil war could be averted. I was startled from my musing when Neroon slammed his fist on the marble tabletop in anger. Neroon had never looked so furious as long as I had seen him, but by the same measure, I had never seen him so calmly ruthless either. Where usually his temper was hot and short-lived like fire, his rage was cold and dark. Even when he was intent on killing Delenn he wasn't as ruthless, or as controlled. Truth be told he scared me greatly in his current mood. I have always been aware of Neroon's faults, hell I knew those before I realized his better attributes as well, but this fury went beyond what I knew of him.  
  
"Who does Salic think he is talking to?" Snarled Neroon furiously. "He would talk about Marcus' behavior when he is flanked by that bastard. I am Satai! If he wants a war I will give him one he will not soon forget."  
  
The others weren't sure how to react to Neroon's exclamations, but they did know that it would not be a sound idea to cross him in a black mood such as he was currently in. Malinar and Maiko looked upon Neroon cautiously and with great respect. Shamar watched Neroon with reverence, while the clan leaders were weary of following Neroon against some of the best warriors on Minbar.  
  
"Neroon." I began, putting a calming hand on his lower back. He looked at me tenderly before he shook my hand off and stood towering above the Council.  
  
"The time for talk is over." Neroon continued somberly. "We have tried to reach a compromise with the Craedem, but it was unsuccessful. They in turn kidnapped and harmed an Alit, my mate, when we only sought to allay their concerns. They show no remorse whatsoever, and now they threaten us. If they want a fight, I will oblige them. Now if you will excuse me I wish to speak to Drakan."  
  
He strode out of the room while the rest of us stared. Once the door closed behind Neroon the room erupted into chaos. It soon became clear that while most thought Neroon's reaction was a bit hotheaded, they were prepared to follow him anyway. While they were busy 'discussing ' how to go about fighting the Craedem I pocketed the data crystal in my pocket and made my excuses, following Neroon out of the room.   
  
From there it was only a matter of using my skills as a Ranger to pinpoint the origin of the message. As soon as I did so, I quickly changed clothing so that I was once again wearing my Anla'shoc uniform. In my cloak were hidden weapons including a dagger and a PPG, a borrowed pike from the armory was secured at my waist. In the heel of my calf-high boot was a flask of poison, and my wrist was adorned with metal cuffs. I clasped my black cloak to my shoulders and left the house using an infrequently used side entrance. From there I borrowed a Starfighter and headed east to surprise Salic and hopefully stop a war. 


	21. Marcus' Challenge

Through The Darkness Falling 21/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Marcus' Challenge  
  
As I flew towards Salic's in the middle of the majestic mountains that were near the capital on Minbar, I began to think of the multitude of things that could go wrong with my plan. While I had been locating the Craedem and preparing I did not let myself doubt my actions, but as I spent more time alone flying towards my ultimate destination, pessimistic thoughts continued to barrage my resolve, nearly causing me to falter.   
  
Just as I was realistically considering the merits of turning around, I saw the tower, which I sought. It was blinding white with two turrets, and as I got to ground level, I noticed the majestic gate and courtyard from which to enter. The whole building filled me with a deep feeling as if I was gazing upon Minbar's very history, giving meaning to what I was about to do here. Instead of finding a side entrance using stealth I decided upon the spot that I would enter from the front, as befitting a duel of this caliber. I just hoped Salic would see it in the same way, before I was cut down by his men, or for that matter before Neroon tore these walls apart to find me.  
  
Since as far as I was concerned, either one was likely to happen, I landed the Starfighter over a hill away and quickly made my way to the front gate. There stood a young Minbari who was looking at me as if I was Satan's spawn made flesh. Before he could sound an alarm of some kind I began speaking quietly yet with a certain amount of authority.  
  
"I have come to challenge Salic's right of leadership over the Craedem." I told the guard, while extending my burrowed denn'bok, ignoring the flinch this caused. I then proceeded to stick one end into the ground and backed two steps away from my weapon. If the guard believed I was being treacherous, my actions would prove otherwise, as I practically gave my pike to the enemy. "I suggest you alert him to my presence immediately."  
  
The guard looked at me wearily for a tense moment before gesturing me to follow him, which I did after he picked um my denn'bok and collapsed it in his hand. He strode into the courtyard, gesturing me to stay put, as he told Salic of my arrival. Just as he was about to turn a corn on the far-end of the courtyard and enter the building I called after him.  
  
"Oh and by the way," I called out humorously. "I would be much obliged if Salic could return my own denn'bok as well. I believe he still has it in his possession."  
  
The guard merely paused with his back still turned as I spoke, only continuing onward once I was through. The only response I received was a slight inclining of his head before he strode indoors. I didn't have to wait long for a response from Salic and the rest of the Craedem. Before five minutes had passed I was beset upon by numerous black-clad warriors. They came from two directions on opposite sides of the courtyard, entering from two hidden doors and quickly closing rank around me. Row upon row of warriors surrounded my on all sides, leaving about thirty feet on all sides as I stood in the middle of the courtyard. I watched as many as I was able, waiting for them to attack since they all had their pikes extended, but as soon as Salic and Macarle entered the courtyard they stood at attention, with their denn'bok at rest vertical from the ground. I only relaxed slightly when it became evident that they had no intention of attacking me en masse. I just managed to stand still when all I wanted to do was take my PPG and blow Macarle's head clear off, but I managed to keep myself under control at the last moment.   
  
"You escape us yesterday to come back of your own free will today." Salic commented softly. "Why?"  
  
"Would you believe I missed you?" I asked sarcastically, keeping my gaze locked on Salic in order to keep my composure. When Salic merely continued staring at me somberly I growled in exasperation before answering truthfully, or as truthfully as I was wont. "I left because I could, and I returned in the hopes of preventing a war."  
  
"Such arrogance." Salic commented, as a flash of amusement colored his voice for a moment before he became serious once again.   
  
"It isn't arrogance and you know it." I answered, keeping my nonchalant facade, as I stood casually in front of an army full of warriors. "So what do you say, to first blood?"  
  
"Very well, and what are the stakes?" Salic asked quietly, looking Marcus in the eye.  
  
"If you win, I will step down as Alit. If I win, this will be the last of any discord we hear about our respective positions in the Minbari government."  
  
"Not only will you step down as Alit, but as Neroon's mate as well." Salic added, watching my face for a reaction. He was disappointed as my face remained impassive, but inside I was in pain just thinking about such an outcome.  
  
"Very well, but Neroon will remain Satai and you will support him." I waited for Salic to agree before adding a stipulation of my own. "You will publicly support our union, and give us the full backing of the Craedem and all it's resources."  
  
"How do you expect me to promise such a thing?" Salic asked incredulously.   
  
"Your people will follow where you lead." I told him somberly, looking around at the assembled army at his beck and call. He was an honorable warrior and the others would indeed follow him, just as Neroon inspired loyalty as well.  
  
"Very well. It is agreed." Salic answered, after which he held out my collapsed pike in his hand, palm outward. Before I could grasp it though Macarle stepped forward snarling furiously.  
  
"You can't do this Salic." He hissed, grabbing Salic's outstretched arm in a bruising grip. "Don't give this human the rope with which to destroy you. "  
  
"You doubt me, Macarle?" Salic asked in an offended manner, while glaring in his guard's direction.  
  
"Of course not, but this human doesn't deserve the honor of fighting you." Macarle continued doggedly on, ignoring the anger on his leader's face. "You should put him down like the dog he is."  
  
"Enough!" Salic ordered sternly, pointing at the line of warriors behind me. "Now join the line."  
  
When Macarle made no move to obey Salic extended his own denn'bok threateningly and took a step towards the insubordinate Minbari.  
  
"That was an order, Guardsman! Join the line, and do not interfere." Salic ordered sharply, watching as Macarle slowly moved to obey. "Now then, your pike."  
  
As I took my weapon from Salic and extended it in battle-ready fashion I could only hope my fighting skills would equate me well in the coming battle. My relationship with Neroon depended on it. 


	22. Honorable Combat

Through The Darkness Falling 22/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Honorable Combat  
  
I extended my pike in my right hand, leaving it resting against the length of my body, merely watching Salic as he stepped backward from me. I was overjoyed to have my fighting staff with me once again as I twirled it in a few simple warm-up rotations. The Craedem continued to watch us in silence as Salic slowly took off his overcoat and folded it on a nearby bench. He stared at me for a moment before dropping his concealed weapons on the clothing as well. By the time he was finished the pile included a spare pike, a short-sword as well as a flying cutlass. I smirked in delight, thoroughly impressed by Salic's concealed arsenal. He watched me speculatively as I did the same, only including my PPG, poison cartridges and my dagger.   
  
After retuning to the center of the courtyard solemnly we both took up positions facing the other. I snapped my denn'bok to attention with military precision, watching impassively as Salic followed suit. With a complex twirl, Salic maneuvered his pike into a fight-ready position as it crossed his body at an angle, locked at his elbow. Although I was taught by the best on Minbar, my fighting style was vastly different from the standard Minbari criterion of combat, as became evident in my fighting stance. Instead of the usual offensive stance I took up a defensive position, thereby taking my disadvantageous physical stature into account.   
  
I am sure Salic observed all of this the few seconds we stood there before he ultimately attacked, but from his face he gave no clues as to his state of mind. He looked neither arrogantly overconfident nor disdainful at having to fight a human in a Minbari fighting challenge. In fact, Salic looked quite calm as he catalogued my fighting stance. When the fighting finally began it was Salic who made the first offensive move by trying to sweep my feet out from under me.   
  
I jumped out of the way in time and swung my pike at his unprotected head, hoping to end this combat early on. Salic blocked at the last moment, bringing his pike vertical from the ground to strike me in the same movement as he knocked my pike aside. I was hit with a stinging slap on my left side, near my ribs, but I just shrugged off the discomfort and moved away slightly as Salic's denn'bok made a complicated defensive pattern between us, moving so fast that I was barely able to keep track of it's position. Suddenly Salic snapped an attack at my throat, which I blocked haphazardly. Our pikes continued to clash noisily for many minutes, sparks flying from the impact of metal on metal. I would attack and then defend, but I couldn't seem to get the upper hand. My only consolation was that Salic seemed to be in much the same boat. I was so immersed in our battle that I was unaware of the commotion around us until I heard Macarle scream out in pain.   
  
I knocked Salic away harshly before turning toward the entrance of the tower, there I saw Neroon standing over Macarle menacingly, keeping the Minbari kneeling at his feet with an arm twisted in front of him.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" I gasped shocked, for although I knew that Neroon would notice my absence soon and come after me, I figured I would have more time. When Macarle continued struggling futilely against Neroon's furious hold Neroon knocked him down viciously with a chop to the back of the neck. Macarle lay on the ground at Neroon's feet barely moving. Soon enough Neroon tried to move forward, only to be intercepted by the Craedem.   
  
"Get out of my way." Neroon hissed, keeping his temper barely. He continued to look at me menacingly, but could get no further. Just as it looked like he was about to be attacked, leaders from all of the Warrior Caste Clans entered, backing up Neroon. While I was busy watching my mate growl threateningly at the warriors quickly surrounding him on all sides, Salic was watching the proceedings with something near anticipation. "Just what the hell are you playing at, Marcus?"  
  
"I'm trying to save your bloody life, you ungrateful prat!" I snapped sharply, glaring at the enraged warrior. I noticed Malinar, Shamar and Maiko in the crowd watching the Craedem cautiously.   
  
"By getting yourself killed?" Neroon snarled. Before I could answer, Salic thought it would be a good time to interrupt.  
  
"I have no intention of killing the Anla'shoc, Neroon." He explained calmly, ignoring the bruise that covered the left side of his face. "It was not Denn'Sha that Marcus asked for. No in fact we have come to a deal of sorts."  
  
"A deal?" Neroon calmed slightly, as I held my breath. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"If I am to loose, I have promised the full support of the Craedem to you, but if I win, Marcus steps down as Alit as well as your mate."  
  
"You agreed to this?" Neroon asked me monotonously.  
  
"Yes." I answered softly, barely getting the words out due to the golf ball-sized lump in my throat.   
  
"Why?" He asked softly in return. I gazed into his eyes, silently conveying all the love and loyalty I had for him before answering calmly. "I could not take the chance of you getting killed."  
  
It seemed the right answer, because Neroon's murderous expression softened slightly, although he looked no less dangerous.  
  
"Make sure you win, then." Neroon answered impassively, standing stiffly off to the side.   
  
"I plan to." I assured Neroon arrogantly, flashing him a quick smirk before turning back to my opponent. 


	23. The Resolution of One Fight and the Bego...

Through The Darkness Falling 23/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
The Resolution of One Fight and The Beginning of Another  
  
Turning back to Salic I saw him standing haughtily before me, looking anything but concerned as I walked back towards him. Salic was lazily twirling his denn'bok smirking at me, ignoring the glare I sent his way in response.  
  
"Well, now that we are all gathered, let's finish what we began." Salic said, bowing slightly to first Neroon and then myself. I did likewise cautiously, while watching Salic for any under-handed movement, for although his fighting and character up until now have suggested he is honorable, I was taking no chances while my future was in his hands.  
  
I threw the first attack this time around and didn't stop once my pike hit it's target. I was through fighting defensively, with Neroon and the Clan depending on the outcome of this fight, I fought unerringly forward. I didn't give Salic a moment to catch his breath as I continued the offensive.   
  
I swept his legs out from under him and swung my denn'bok overhead trying to connect with his face. He barely moved out of the way in time to avoid the blow. As he rolled away, our legs caught together and I fell hard onto the ground. When my arm hit the stone my denn'bok got away from me, rolling from my grasp. I lay breathing heavily as I tried to crawl to my weapon. I was intercepted by the stinging of Salic's pike on the arm in which I wield my pike. I flipped over quickly only to see Salic standing menacingly over me looking triumphant.  
  
"Do you yield, Anla'shoc?" Salic asked arrogantly, looking down upon me from his superior height with his pike pointed at my head. I shrunk against the stone floor of the courtyard feeling utterly dejected and adrift as I stared into Salic's steady gaze, before turning my head to me left.  
  
Maiko was watching me with something close to contempt, while Shamar looked almost sick with worry. Malinar looked like he was about to jump into the battle despite the line of men standing between him and myself. As I finally turned my face toward Neroon, I gasped as I noticed his downcast countenance for the first time. His usually proud bearing, sometimes bordering on arrogance, was slumped in defeat, his gaze on the warrior standing above me. It was his reaction that steeled me to continue, using whatever means at my disposal.  
  
Since I was not fighting Denn'Sha there was no specific rules of fighting between the combatants. The first to achieve fist blood won, it was as simple as that. With that thought firmly in mind, and my pike out of my grasp, I wrapped a new resolve around me and kicked Salic in the side, sending him toppling to his knees.   
  
"Not bloody likely." I snapped defiantly while twisting my legs, using their momentum to leap to my feet. A good thing because as soon as I regained my footing I was once again beset by Salic, except this time he was getting frustrated at my continued assault. I ducked down to miss the wild swing of his denn'bok as it flew whistling softly as it parted the air.   
  
Salic continued to attack with deadly precision as I evaded each strike, moving around in a circle, blocking where I could and attacking when I saw an opening. I fought, kicked and swirled in a constant, my cloak billowing out behind me as I moved. The minutes passed slowly as we fought on, only our breathing disrupted the awed silence around us. Salic managed to get a particularly devastating hit on my shoulder, leaving my arm laying uselessly at my side. This gave him an opening in my defenses which Salic planned to utilize to his advantage.  
  
Forcing my heavy limbs to hold me I moved away from the attacking Minbari, watching him approach slowly. Although neither of us was bleeding, we were bruised and we had many broken bones between us. I was hobbling and my left arm was useless, while Salic was bruised as well and moving rather stiffly. By luck only, did I managed a spinning-heel kick to the side of Salic's head in utter desperation with the last of my energy.  
  
It was only once I noticed a small trickle of blood falling down the side of Salic's face that I exhaustedly collapsed in place. I could barely stand as I saw the blood drip of the stone floor of the courtyard. I watched captivated as a small drop, followed by others left its mark. Salic followed my gaze, unaware of the cut on his cheek. Once he realized what he was seeing he followed my lead, leaning on his pike to keep him upright. He walked toward me stumbling with each step, nearly on the end of his reserves. I stood my ground hesitantly, only to be completely surprised when he bowed deeply to me, almost toppling over with the effort.   
  
"My apologies, Alit." Salic bowed respectfully. The Craedem watched their leader in silence before snapping to attention all around us. It seemed that my thoughts about their loyalty to him were correct; when as one entity they bowed deeply to both of us.  
  
I was so exhausted that I didn't notice any further threat from behind me. I was knocked to me knees when I was struck harshly in the back of my head. Before I could turn around and confront my unknown attacked I was knocked to the ground viciously.  
  
"You would bow to him?" Macarle screamed disgustedly, from behind me. "To think I willingly followed you Salic. You are weak!"  
  
Before Salic could respond either with words or violence, Neroon stalked forward, the crowd ceding to his approach. Warriors stepped back and a path was cleared for the Satai as he stepped to the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"You have no cause to call others weak after what you attempted to do to my mate, Macarle." Neroon bellowed intimidating as I watched through blurry vision from the ground. Neroon ignored my glaring, but went into no further details either, thankfully. "I doubt you still have any honor in your black soul."  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Neroon?" I called out, spitting blood from my mouth in distress, recognizing the look in his eyes as he stalked Macarle, for I had seen it once before… in Downbelow. I tried to stand shakily, only to fall back down again.  
  
"Only what I must." Neroon answered me quietly, looking at Macarle with intense hatred and resolve.  
  
"If one such as you doubts my honor, then a fine day it must be, traitor!" Macarle sneered disdainfully. "I care not for your opinion. If Salic won't destroy that whore then I have no problem taking up the mantle where he failed."  
  
With no warning the Minbari charged at me only to be knocked from his course by Neroon's extended pike. Before Macarle could respond, Neroon stepped in front of me protecting me from further attack.  
  
"I challenge you to Denn'Sha!" Neroon snarled furiously. "And this time I have no intentions of stopping until on of us are no longer breathing."  
  
"With pleasure, Satai." Macarle answered arrogantly, sneering Neroon's title disrespectfully.  
  
Neroon made no further comments as he extended his denn'bok to its full length and moved to attack. Both the Clan Leaders and the Craedem watched in stunned disbelief as they saw the beginning of a second pike fight in as many hours, this time between Neroon and Macarle. This one however was to the death. 


	24. Denn'Sha

Through The Darkness Falling 24/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Denn'Sha  
  
I kept my place on the ground as I watched Macarle and Neroon stalk dangerously towards each other, both their denn'bok extended to full length. I would have tried to intercept Neroon and stopped this foolishness, but at present I didn't trust myself not to collapse if I tried to rise on my own accord. This weakness did not stop me for long however, when I noticed Macarle take out a hidden dagger from his cloak.  
  
"He's got a knife." I called to my mate as he continued fighting like an enraged dervish. The dagger barely exited its sheath before Neroon had knocked it from Macarle's hand. Unfortunately, since Neroon was so furious he was mainly concentrating on attacking the guard, thus leaving his defenses lacking. It was due to this mistake that Macarle took advantage of Neroon's anger and attacked suddenly, knocking Neroon to the ground viciously. From there, Macarle rained blow after blow upon the felled Minbari, while the Craedem watched in somber silence.   
  
If Macarle were to beat Neroon in Denn'sha he would become Satai by default. The future of the caste set upon his fight. It looked like Macarle was determined to not only kill Neroon but also maim him before hand as Macarle continued slamming his denn'bok into Neroon's unprotected side until I heard bones crunch under the blows.  
  
"Neroon!" I snarled furiously, trying unsuccessfully to get to my feet through the pain in my chest making it difficult to breath. "Get up and fight, damn it!"  
  
Neroon turned his head slightly in my direction but before he could look at me, Macarle had knocked his head back into the ground with a sickening smash. Standing over Neroon's bloody body Macarle looked triumphant as he looked at his fellow Craedem, who looked away uneasily. Seeing this, Macarle stepped away from Neroon and turned his back to the bruised Minbari, instead concentrating on the crown disdainfully.  
  
"He's not fit to wear the Warrior Caste uniform." Macarle snarled insanely, spittle flying from his lips, before pointing in my direction. "This whore has bewitched him."  
  
I was about to interrupt his monologue when he continued on, taking a furious step toward my position on the ground. I used my denn'bok to lever myself to my feet, although I was shaking with the effort it caused me. I stood before him glaring hatefully as he continued his dispersions on both Neroon and myself.  
  
"Once I am through with that weakling they call a Satai I will finish what I started yesterday." Macarle sneered maliciously in my face, uncomfortably close to where I stood. "I am sure that the rest of the Craedem will enjoy fucking you after I am done with you."  
  
I suppose Macarle thought he was being quiet hissing directly in my face as he was, but with the silence of the courtyard, every warrior heard his threats against me. I was staring straight into the monster's eyes so I saw neither the Craedem step away in disgust, nor Neroon getting unsteadily to his feet behind us. I didn't see Salic step toward Macarle behind me or Maiko and Shamar move to attack from the other side.  
  
I pulled my denn'bok away from the ground in a sudden movement causing my equilibrium to tip as I fell forward. Before I could fall completely however, and exasperate my injuries further, Salic caught me gently in his arms, hissing in pain as he did as his various injuries pulled painfully. I wasn't aware of who caught me, but before I could enquire Macarle was suddenly knocked into us, causing all three of us to stumble.  
  
I looked up from laying on Salic's heaving chest to find Neroon fighting Macarle ferociously as if an avenging angel. Gone was the fury from earlier in the fight; in its place was an implacable determination and cold rage directed towards the Guardsman. It didn't take long for Neroon to knock Macarle's denn'bok away from his nerveless body as he sprawled flat on his back. Before the Minbari could plead for mercy Neroon threw a back-handed uppercut with his pike towards the hapless Minbari who closed his eyes waiting for the fatal blow to strike. 


	25. Exiled

Through The Darkness Falling 25/?  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Exiled  
  
Neroon's strike stopped an inch from Macarle's head surprising the warriors watching the fight greatly. I watched in confusion as Neroon instead placed his denn'bok underneath Macarle's chin forcing his head up to stare at Neroon. Macarle was looking shaky, yet still defiantly into Neroon's frozen glare, while the rest of the Craedem and I were watching the proceedings in shock.  
  
"Minbari do not kill Minbari." Neroon stated with resolve, glancing at my slack facial expression out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "I will not begin my reign as Satai with Minbari blood on my hands. As such I exile you from Minbar, never to return. Your name shall be erased from the Hall of Records and your clan will no longer recognize you. My men will escort you to a convoy leaving Minbari space, and if you ever return you will be killed on sight."  
  
The Craedem shuffled their feet nervously not quite what to think of Neroon's decision. It was Salic who stepped forward to voice their collective beliefs.  
  
"No one would challenge you if you were to end his life. The fight was honorable, and he agreed to the terms of Denn'Sha. There is no need for this action."  
  
"There is every need." Neroon responded softly, looking Salic in the eye. "Whether you support me, his clan would undoubtedly object. There would be further reprisals from them and I will not jeopardize my position so soon. There is much to be done if I am to help heal Minbar, which I can not do if I am constantly looking over my shoulder."  
  
"As you wish, Satai." Salic agreed bowing deeply to Neroon in a show of support.  
  
"Maiko, Shamar." Neroon called out while still keeping an eye on the fallen Minbari. "Please see to it that Macarle is off this planet within the hour."  
  
The guard and first officer of the Ingata merely inclined their heads in deference to Neroon before bodily dragging Macarle from the ground and out of the courtyard.   
  
Once the excitement quieted slightly, Malinar made his way to where we were standing, although all three of us were a bit shaky.  
  
"You do have a medical facility on grounds, do you not?" Malinar asked briskly, gesturing to one of the Craedem to help Salic walk as he put an arm around both Neroon and myself.  
  
"Yes we do." Salic answered. "Brastr lead the way if you will."  
  
A large Minbari broke rank and hastily lead the five warriors through the deserted hallways of the Craedem headquarters into the medical bay, where a small cheerful Minbari woman greeted them.  
  
"Come in. What have you done to yourself this time, sir?" She asked to Salic disapprovingly before she noticed Neroon and I. She ordered us all to lie down, before she began to look us over.  
  
"Actually it was the human over there that is responsible for my injuries, Mestai." Salic joked, as she continued to prod his injured head with a bit more force than was strictly necessary.   
  
"Stubborn, arrogant men." The doctor mumbled under her breath. "They get themselves hurt needlessly and I am the one who gets to fix the damage."  
  
Thankfully that damage wasn't extensive and we were released later that afternoon. Most of our injuries were already on the mend, and my broken ribs were whole if a bit weak. Neroon had a broken arm as well as a sprained shoulder. Mestai fixed the arm as best she could, leaving his body to mend completely with time and a few days of rest. Needless to say once, Neroon, Salic and I were released from medical we were all moving like three old women, slowly and painfully.  
  
"Let's not do this again anytime soon." I groused, thoroughly annoyed with injuries already. I walked slowly down the hall, holding my left arm to my tender ribs. We entered the main hall where all of our men as well as the Craedem were gathered peacefully eating in our absence. It was the clan leaders who were keeping the hostilities down to a minimum, and as we entered the whole hall fell silent. Before long the Craedem had risen from their seats and were bowing to all of us. I was very uncomfortable with all the attention, and was grateful once we had sat down to eat. Gradually the noise-level rose back to normal and all three of us relaxed carefully in our chairs sipping a glass of juice. Neither of us trusted our bodies with alcohol at the moment. It was only after the feast wound down that Neroon mentioned a meeting with Salic for the next week.  
  
"We still need to discuss the Craedem's role in the Minbari government, and your role in Warrior Caste matters exclusively." Neroon reminded Salic as the hall began to clear.  
  
"Of course." Salic answered impassively. "I did give my word to the Anla'shoc that you would have our support, and so you shall."  
  
"Very well. I will arrange a meeting in the Hall of Warriors in five days time." Neroon responded. "That will give us a few days to heal from our injuries at least."  
  
"Speak for yourselves." I interrupted huffily. "Some of us don't have Minbari healing capabilities."  
  
"As I recall Marcus, it was you who challenged Salic, not the other way around." Neroon reminded me. I ignored the smirk that was trying to make itself known on his face, instead glaring at Salic who laughed at me.  
  
"Next time I'll let you two fight it out yourselves, shall I?" I grumbled good-naturedly. "Bloody ungrateful prats. Try to stop a war and this is the thanks I get."  
  
I stood up jerkily and walked as steadily as I could out of the hall with as much dignity as I could muster. Their raucous laughter followed me out of the room. 


	26. Nightfall

Through The Darkness Falling 26/26  
  
Sequel to: Journey of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Note: Itty bitty sex scene near the end. By no means explicit. A fair warning I am absolute crap writing that type of scene. It's like a sentence or two, but I couldn't seem to end this thing in a different manner. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Nightfall  
  
As soon as I was out of visual range I slowed my stride greatly and changed directions away from the hall. Before we had entered the hall to eat Salic had mentioned that a room had been made for Neroon and I for the night while we stayed with the Craedem. I had not had the chance to see it since we went straight to the feast from Medical, but I made my way there after I left.   
  
I passed a few warriors in the hallway, all of whom were cautious around me but not hostile, thankfully since I didn't have the energy for yet another confrontation that day. The building followed the classic structure that had been suggested from the outside courtyard. The hallway was airy, with large arches above my head and pillars every twenty feet or so. I walked up the second flight of stairs I came across and took my next right.  
  
The hallway opened immediately into a large suite of rooms lit by a small fireplace and overhead lighting. As I walked in I dumped my cloak on a nearby gray chair, quickly followed by my loose shirt, which I dropped off my shoulders haphazardly. Unfortunately my shirt missed the chair and as I bent to pick it up from the floor my ribs picked that moment to pull painfully in my chest. I stiffly picked my shirt up while my arm wrapped around my ribs tightly.   
  
That is how Neroon found me an hour later, half-dressed looking into the fireplace contentedly. The heat from the flames warmed my bare chest as I sat across the room. I had my bare feet buried in the rug with my toes curled in its voluptuous strands. Overall I was very cozy and barely looked away when Neroon came into the room and stood beside me.  
  
"Hey Love."   
  
"Move over a bit." Neroon suggested as he wrapped hiuninjured arm tightly around my shoulders. As I moved a few feet away, he plopped himself in the open space, pulling me flush against his side. "There now that's better."  
  
"Hmmm." I murmured in agreement, as I leaned my head to his shoulder, kissing the hollow of his neck along the way. "Much."  
  
We sat comfortably for a few long minutes watching the flames and each other before Neroon spoke again. His tone was almost reverent, obviously not wanting to interfere with the quiet moment.  
  
"About Macarle…" Neroon began hesitantly, practically pulling me into his lap.  
  
"What about him?" I asked tucking myself even closer to his side, snuggling into his warmth.  
  
"I hope you understood why I did not kill him." Neroon commented. "I don't want you to be anxious about him, but I couldn't kill Macarle, ritual or not. It is against everything I as a Minbari stand for."  
  
"I understand. Besides your honor and character are part of the reason I fell in love with you." I assured him. "I can't very well bitch about them now."  
  
"We are of one accord then?"  
  
I snorted fondly as I gazed into his eyes. Neroon was the only one I knew who could conduct an apology as if it were a business transaction. Before he could continue this painfully awkward discussion I took his face in my hands and kissed him for all I was worth. By the time we separated we were both breathing heavily.  
  
"We're good." I answered Neroon verbally in case he still didn't get it.  
  
"That is good to know." Neroon murmured hoarsely as he tenderly brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes. "For it seems to me that we have been preoccupied for the last week."  
  
"No kidding." I groused as he stood up and took me by the hand.   
  
"It seems to have slipped your mind that we are only newly bonded." Neroon continued, and before I could answer he picked me up single-handedly, cradling me against his chest as he strode into the bedroom. I squeaked in surprise before settling in his arms, practically purring in pleasure as I rubbed against him. "Perhaps I have been remiss in my husbandly duties as of late."  
  
"Um…" [Gah!}  
  
"Let us get reacquainted." Neroon purred as he stripped me of my pants and placed me gently on the bed.   
  
I squirmed under his heated gaze as he stared at my bared body, still fully clothed himself. I felt vulnerable and powerful all at the same time, noticing the effect I was having on his rapidly aroused body.  
  
"Perfect." He proclaimed softly, as if seeing me for the first time, before he slowly stripped of his robes.  
  
Once he was disrobed he crawled erotically over me, rubbing his skin in a slick slide against my own. I melted as he began to lick and caress my overwhelmed body and as he slowly entered me I wordlessly agreed with my love. This was perfect. 


End file.
